


AUgust 2020 Plot Bunnies

by Vixen13



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat, Gundam Wing, Haikyuu!!, Marvel, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: AU-gust 2020, Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Kink, M/M, Multi, Plot Bunny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:41:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 28,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25939075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixen13/pseuds/Vixen13
Summary: All the AUgust prompts in one place just to keep track of them. Tried to keep tags at a minimum, more ships inside.Marvel:Spideypool:10, 11, 12, 15, 20, 21, 25, 31WinterSpiderShield:14Spideytorch:23BNHA:BakuDeku:3, 17Haikyuu:AoHina:2, 22, 29YamaKage:19Yuri on Ice:OtaYuri:4Phichimetti:5Seungjirou:8Victuuri:13Manga:Honto Yajuu:1Lucky Number 13:6Choco Strawberry Vanilla:18Captive Prince:Lamen:7, 24, 28Voltron:Shklance:9   Lancelot: 26Other:Gundam Wing (1x2):16Run With The Wind:27The Enchanted Forest Chronicles:30
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Midoriya Izuku, Damen/Laurent (Captive Prince), Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Comments: 15
Kudos: 42
Collections: AUgust 2020





	1. Fantasy - Honto Yajuu

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to post this at the end of the month so I wasn't spamming people with updates or sitting at the top of searches with so many things tagged. I hope I kept things consice enough to not be annoying. lol I did do some actual fics, so I'll just link to those on those days with a teaser about them. I'll also add the tumblr and twitter posts for the plot bunnies when I posted them.
> 
> All plot bunnies are up for adoption. I probably won't write them, but if you take one, you can always just leave a link here to original inspiration - if you want.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TomoAki from Honto Yajuu requested by Jenn.

Tieflings are well known for being shunned from society, their partial-demon blood causing other races to see them as inherently evil. For this reason, it makes life difficult for all tieflings, unable to find regular work or be paid a decent wage. To combat this, large Families were formed, especially in bigger cities, that took in tieflings in need of a home. These Families are largely considered to be crime organizations, though the reality is that they skirt the edges of the law as much as possible in order to make enough money to support all those within. By necessity, they’re known to be ruthless, which helps protect tiefling underlings from being attacked when they’re alone or unarmed.

Aki is the son of an infamous tiefling Family. For nearly a century, his Family has protected tieflings in one of the largest mixed-race cities in the known world. Due to the abundance of ill-meaning magic users that are attracted to such a bustling city, Aki’s Family is known to be unforgiving and brutal when protecting their own. Because of these fights, a policing force of paladins now keep the city in check.

Obviously, the Family and the paladins butt heads a lot.

Enter Tomoharu, a powerful paladin that retired from questing in order to take an easy policing job in the city. He’s aiming for a quiet life, and truly wants to make sure the neighborhood he lives and works in is also peaceful. Thus, he will respond to any call for help, even if off duty, and even if that call is an underwear thief who seemingly collects tiefling underwear. The poor tiefling in question, wrapped as best he could manage in a cloak, is extremely grateful for Tomoharu’s quick thinking and interference in order to retrieve his undergarments.

It isn’t until their next meeting when Aki is dressed in eye-jarring colors with the symbol of his Family embossed on it and Tomoharu is on duty that they realize what the other truly is. Aki is suspicious and tails the paladin for nearly a week, curious and confused that a human seems to get along with every race the city has to offer. Tomoharu is fair and even gives pickpockets second chances. He is never suspicious or rude to any tiefling he meets.

Against Aki’s better judgement, he falls head over heels and proceeds to try and woo the strange paladin, much to his Family’s dismay. Cue shenanigans as Aki’s strange gifts and bad fashion meets Tomoharu’s limited dating experience and paladin coworkers.

A Honto Yajuu D&D re-write.

[Tumblr](https://thatvixenchick.tumblr.com/post/625273512639299584/august-day-1-fantasy)  
[ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/The_Vixen13/status/1289631354049556480?s=20)


	2. Joker: Book Shop - AoHina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I used my Joker to trade out College AU, but then I traded out Coffee Shop for Book Shop. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> AoHina from Haikyuu

Hinata works at a bookstore. One day, he’s trying to get a book down from a high shelf when a massive hand reaches up to retrieve it for him. He turns to find a giant of a man with no eyebrows and an angry looking face. Hinata can’t help but startle a little at the sight. The man bows without a word and walks off, scaring other people out of his way by presence alone.

The man shows up fairly regularly, perusing various textbooks. Hinata notices because it’s hard not to notice a man that big. This is why he also notices that the mysterious giant of a man is actually rather polite, putting things back into their proper places after other customers set things down haphazardly. More than once, he helped to pull things down from the top shelves for customers and workers alike. Hinata finds himself smiling every time he sees his new favorite customer come in now. He makes it his mission to talk to the man and greet him properly from now on.

Hinata, through great trouble since the giant doesn’t talk, learns that the mysterious man’s name is Aone. The other workers are impressed that Hinata is brave enough to talk to Aone given the height difference. Hinata brushes this off, insisting that Aone is a really nice guy and everyone else should be more polite to him.

One day, a group of middle schoolers, angry that Aone had scared them out of trying to sneak into the adult section, placed an expensive textbook in his bag. Aone was taken by the manager into the office to get a full statement about the attempted theft before calling the police, wanting to know what else Aone may have pocketed. Aone isn’t talking. Hinata finds out and bursts into the office, declaring that Aone is one of their best customers and to review the tapes. The real culprits are caught red handed and the manager apologises profusely to Aone.

Hinata sees Aone out and once more says he’s sorry for all the trouble. When Aone brushes it off, Hinata asks why Aone didn’t say anything. For once, Aone talks, “Everyone misunderstands me when I say anything. It’s easier not to talk.” Hinata declares he’s never had a problem understanding Aone, and further, if there is ever something that isn’t getting across right, Aone should definitely say something. Hinata will listen intently! It makes Aone smile, which is so unexpected that Hinata’s heart skips a beat.

From then on, they grow closer, finding themselves discussing all sorts of things in the shelves as Hinata works. They even go out for coffee sometimes once Hinata’s shift is over since they’re just not done talking. Granted, Hinata carries most of the conversation, but unlike other people, Aone prefers that and enjoys hearing Hinata bounce around topics and share his thoughts and ideas.

One day, Hinata comes across Aone squatting in an alley. As it so happened, there was a box of abandoned kittens. Hinata offers to foster them. Aone gives one of his rare smiles that has Hinata’s chest warming. For the next few weeks, Aone drops by Hinata’s house to see the kittens. The tiny creatures crawling all over this giant, stoic form is almost too much cute for Hinata to handle.

It’s during one of these visits that Hinata’s ex-boyfriend shows up and makes a scene, accusing Hinata of moving on quite easily. Hinata is embarrassed, but Aone says it’s fine. To Hinata’s relief, their friendship doesn’t change just because Hinata was outed. Though, after all the kittens are adopted, Aone admits that he misses watching movies together and eating Hinata’s cooking.

Unable to resist the crush growing inside of him, Hinata invites Aone over again. Late into the night, Aone struggles to say something, or find the right words, and Hinata innocently asks, “Can you show me instead?” expecting Aone to pull out his phone and type. Instead, much to Hinata’s surprise, he gets pulled into a sweet, bashful kiss.

A Cafe Latte Rhapsody re-telling.

[Tumblr](https://thatvixenchick.tumblr.com/post/625374196039630848/august-day-2-joker-coffee-book-shop)  
[Twitter](https://twitter.com/The_Vixen13/status/1290034477045972993?s=20)  



	3. Soulmates - BakuDeku

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BakuDeku from Boku no Hero Academia

Three things were true: 1) Once upon a time, the gods truly did split humans in half, forcing them to wander the earth searching for their soulmates. 2) Reincarnation was a confirmed phenomenon. 3) Eventually, the population of the globe outgrew projected numbers and new souls had to be made to keep up. Those were the lucky souls since they were inherently made complete.

A soulmark was a curse in the form of a jagged scar down one side of the body from armpit to hip. There was only one opposite scar that would match any individual born with the mark. Parents usually cried upon seeing the jagged discoloration on their newborn. The infants cried, too, long and hard, feeling rent in two without fully understanding why. The soulmarked currently made up about 20% of the global population.

Growing up with only half a soul was hard on the body and mind, often causing sickness and poor mental health. Most didn’t make it past the age of 30. The gods no longer had to interfere for this fate to be cruel. Randomized probability meant that soulmates could easily be born half a world away from one another. Not all governments had the funds to detail every soulmark in a system to help soulmates find one another. Not all circumstances meant it was easy to get soulmate exception visas. Not all families had the money to do anything about successfully finding and reaching a soulmate with medical expenses piled up from birth.

It was for this reason that Izuku knew he was lucky. His soulmate lived down the street, was his childhood friend, and they both wanted to grow up to be heroes. Most soulmarked were quirkless, their bodies being too weak to handle powers, but Izuku and Bakugo, being together since birth, had grown up healthy. Bakugo got his quirk first, and Izuku held out for the day he would get his own.

The diagnosis from the doctor changed everything.

If Bakugo wanted to become a hero, Izuku would be a liability. A weak, powerless pawn that could be used against Bakugo and any of his associates. So, Bakugo made a decision, and Izuku couldn’t blame his soulmate for choosing it. Nobody but their families would ever know they were soulmates. Nobody would ever guess. If asked, everyone would say that Bakugo hated Izuku, and truly, Bakugo was always angry that Izuku failed so miserably at playing along. But Izuku honestly felt that if he  _ acted _ like he hated Bakugo, he really would grow to resent his soulmate, and he didn’t want that.

Meeting All Might was a blessing and a curse. Finally, Izuku could take care of himself and become the hero he always dreamed of being. Even better, attending the same high school together meant Izuku and Bakugo would remain as strong as ever. However, One For All was slowly ripping Izuku’s half-souled body apart. He didn’t regret it. Hero was a dangerous profession, and most soulmarked didn’t get a chance to live all that long, so saving lives while he could felt like a decent tradeoff. The biggest downside was Bakugo being convinced that Izuku “hid” his quirk for horrible reasons.

“Were you looking down on me, hah? Thinking I wouldn’t aim for the top if I knew you were strong?”

“So you were going to act like you were dying without me just to get attention, you little shit?”

“You’re the only person in the world that would try and run their soulmate off. You think that little of me, don’t you, you useless fuck?”

Keeping the secret of One For All meant not being able to explain to Bakugo what was happening. It wasn’t until later when it became clear that Izuku’s quirk was slowly killing him and Bakugo figured out Izuku’s biggest secret that things calmed down. Bakugo was still angry, but again, Izuku couldn’t blame him.

It wasn’t until they graduated that Bakugo finally asked the question Izuku wished that he wouldn’t. “What’s your retirement plan?” When Izuku didn’t answer, Bakugo pushed. “You really gonna spit in the face of all the other soulmates in the world by throwing away your chance to grow old?”

“You’re a hero, too,” Izuku murmured. “We both have short lifespans now.”

Bakugo scoffed. “I don’t plan on anyone or anything killing me.” He took a fist full of Izuku’s shirt. “The same goes for you. We’re partners now, until we’re old and grey and wrinkled. That’s how we stay strong, and I ain’t gonna be weak because you wanna have a damn pity party.”

Bakugo had never been great with words or conveying feelings, and that was likely Izuku’s fault, since Bakugo had basically trained it out of himself in order to protect them both. But Izuku understood a confession when he heard one, and he threw himself into Bakugo’s arms for the kiss they’d been denying themselves for too long now.

Funny how such a simple action made Izuku feel strong enough to fight a god and win.

[Tumblr](https://thatvixenchick.tumblr.com/post/625448811989532673/august-day-3-soulmates)  
[Twitter](https://twitter.com/The_Vixen13/status/1290333422376951809?s=20)


	4. Angels & Demons - OtaYuri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OtaYuri from Yuri on Ice requested by GeekMom

Otabek is a demon whose job is to find tainted souls and set them along the path of corruption. He does this job diligently, though he finds his centuries rather boring. That is until the day he comes across a human being followed by an angel. Now, guardian angels are fairly common, and some even stay after a soul is tainted, determined to save the human they’ve diligently looked after for so long. However, this angel in particular is an Angel of Vengeance.

Curious, Otabek tails the two for a time. The human is rather dull, going through some kind of mid-life crisis. The angel is indeed attempting to play the part of a guardian, which is what provides the best entertainment Otabek’s experienced in millenia.

“Don’t let him cut in line like that! Punch him in the face!”

“You dumbass, don’t just sit there. Go get some sunshine before you get anymore depressed.”

“Look! There’s a therapist  _ right there. _ Get her card! Wait! Where are you going you piece of—”

The human, of course, could not hear the angel’s ravings, nor see the slim, ethereal blonde that flew in agitated circles around him. Otabek wasn’t sure what the angel’s obsession was, but he did notice that the human was kind and never strayed to paths of evil. It was a curious situation.

The first time Otabek attempted to ask, the angel chased him off with drawn sword and curses. So he kept his distance, occasionally getting caught and having a holy fireball thrown at him but ultimately coming out of it unscathed. It was nearly a month in before the angel, exhausted but still determined, allowed Otabek to speak.

“I just wanted to know why you’re following him around.”

The angel, lounged in a tree over the human, sniffed indignantly. “He doesn’t deserve hell.”

“I agree.”

That earned Otabek an assessing look. The angel hummed, eyes narrowing suspiciously. “Why do you care?”

Otabek shrugged. “I think you’re interesting.”

They talked for months after that, whenever Otabek was between jobs. The angel was named Yuri, and though he proclaimed to not trust demons, he always believed what Otabek had to say. It was so refreshing to be taken at face value instead of analyzed for trickery, that he found himself becoming attached to the bristly angel. He even offered to help.

“Aren’t demons supposed to lead souls astray?” Yuri asked, one perfect eyebrow cocked.

“What’s the point of being a demon if it’s not to break the rules?”

And so, the two paired up to lead the human, Katsuki Yuuri, back onto the right path and into a happy life. If after all that, the angel and demon remained close, well, that was nobody’s business but theirs.

[Tumblr](https://thatvixenchick.tumblr.com/post/625552163490398208/august-day-4-angels-demons)   
[Twitter](https://twitter.com/The_Vixen13/status/1290746634532524032?s=20)


	5. Post-Apoc - Phichimetti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phichit/Chris from Yuri on Ice requested by ars-matron

Southeast Asia did pretty well for itself after the apocalypse. Wind, sea, and sun were abundant, making natural and private electricity easy to come by if one knew how to harvest it. Walling off the narrow land into Malaysia and hopping island chains made it easy to avoid warlords and their armies. Fish and citrus fruit meant most of the population were well fed and avoiding scurvy. Things were going pretty well, all considering.

Thailand acted as a buffer to incoming groups seeking asylum in SEA. It meant that the streets were filled with hopefuls, all of which desperate to bribe or blackmail those in power for a way in. When word made it to Christophe that a powerful man named Phichit ran one of the strictest districts in Thailand, he saw an opportunity. Once upon a time, they had been rivals and friends, having the occasional tumble in bed. Surely, Phichit would hear Chris out.

As it so happened, Chris had been at a competition in China when things went down. He’d spent years learning how to survive and giving up more morals than he cared to think about. He had never been more grateful to be a beta. He could only hope that Phichit had fared a little better given his location. Sure, he was an omega, but clearly he’d used that to his advantage to become someone with so much influence.

It turned out that Thailand had been overtaken by omegas. After entering the country, it took three days for Chris to stumble across an alpha. Two days after that was the first time he saw an alpha try to force submission from a group of omegas. Said alpha had been killed — slowly and publicly. It was a lesson well learned. Alphas kept their heads down, scents suppressed, and mouths shut. It was a new world order, that was for sure.

Finding Phichit wasn’t all that hard, mostly because Phichit found Chris first. He was dragged to a giant, ornate building and tossed at the foot of a dias. Phichit had never looked so good, draped in fine silks, adorned in jewelry, tanned skin glimmering with scented oils. He was surrounded by flowers, fruits, and gifts. His lips slowly pulled into a smirk at Chris’s dumbfounded gaping.

“You want to go beyond the wall,” Phichit said, and it wasn’t a question. “You’ve survived this long, and I think I know how. You like a challenge.” Leaning forward, his eyes grew dark in a way Chris remembered from when they were both high off their scores, drunk on champagne, and ready to rip one another’s clothes off. “Do you want a peaceful, easy life, or do you want to push yourself to the limit for a chance to win what you want most?”

“I want you,” Chris found himself saying.

“So, the latter,” Phichit confirmed, his sweet omega scent cloying and mouth-wateringly good.

And that was the story of how Chris ended up Phichit’s personal sex slave, driven past what limits he thought he’d had on a daily basis, and loving every minute of it.

Porn with plot, BDSM, omega!dom fic.

[Tumblr](https://thatvixenchick.tumblr.com/post/625633725787553792/august-day-5-post-apoc)   
[Twitter](https://twitter.com/The_Vixen13/status/1291072617584132096?s=20)


	6. Hospital - Lucky Number 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SatoBuki from Lucky Number 13 requested by Jenn.

Tsumabuki works as a CNA at a hospital. Upon first getting hired, he heard tales of what people called “their best client.” Supposedly, there was a person who was injured in accidents an uncanny amount. Curse-kun, they said. Tsumabuki didn’t put much stock in it until he began his shifts through the ER. That was when he first met Curse-kun. Covered in scratches and with a giant bump under wavy hair, it was love at first sight.

It turned out Curse-kun was a man, a pretty man, and his name was Satou. Tsumabuki began to volunteer for more shifts in the ER. He was not disappointed. He was able to meet with Satou often, always amazed at the array of unique injuries the poor guy had. Sometimes it would be weeks before he showed up again, but it was inevitable he’d be back. Like flu season.

One day, Satou came in accompanying someone else. He was completely unhurt, which was unusual. Instead, the man he was with was covered in strange bite marks. It turned out that the poor guy had been attacked by a flock of geese. To Tsumabuki’s shock, the guy got down on his knees and begged Satou to break up with him. Loudly. In the middle of the waiting room. Satou agreed, and the moment he did, a ceiling tile fell onto his head. The now ex-boyfriend cried.

It was the strangest thing Tsumabuki had ever seen in his life. He wasn’t sure what to make of it. However, his brain was stuck on one thing that was completely inescapable: Satou dated men. Tsumabuki might have a chance.

As fate would have it, it was three days later that Tsumabuki, exhausted after a 12 hour shift ran into Satou. Literally ran into, sending the poor little guy tumbling into a display of vitamin water that scattered across the entire convenience store. The two of them and an employee scrambled to put it all back together, Satou profusely apologizing the entire time despite it being Tsumabuki’s fault.

Upon setting everything to rights, their hands meet atop the last bottle as the store worker ran off to help a customer. Tsumabuki blurts his confession, and to his surprise, Satou accepts immediately. This is followed by a soft admission that Satou has bad luck, and now Tsumabuki will have bad luck, just like the man from the hospital that day. Satou acted like this was something dark, ominous, and easy to figure out, but Tsumabuki was not at all superstitious. Satou just had a bad run of things, that’s all.

Tsumabuki was so wrong.

A not quite rewrite of the original story, with Tsumabuki using Satou’s family history and his own medical knowledge to track down this “unlucky constitution” that plagued him. Though the search for a cure gets compromised often due to some creative bad luck, Tsumabuki toughs it out. Satou openly wonders if it wouldn’t be easier to break up so Tsumabuki can work in safety, but Tsumabuki flat refuses, stating that he’d do anything to stay with Satou.

Fluffy moments, scientific method, and a cure for bad luck fill the scenes in this story, culminating in a happily ever after of a cured family curse. And an adorable wedding.

[Tumblr](https://thatvixenchick.tumblr.com/post/625738076058173440/august-day-6-hospital)   
[Twitter](https://twitter.com/The_Vixen13/status/1291490259713359875?s=20)


	7. Childhood Friends - Lamen (Capri)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damen/Laurent from Captive Prince requested by MadKatter

Modern day. Damen and Laurent grew up together. They played a lot of games, things their parents didn’t pay much attention to unless Damen ran up crying about how unfair the rules were. Laurent was a bit precocious. His favorite game was “you’re my slave” which involved Damen cleaning Laurent’s room and giving up his portion of apple slices during snack time. Damen was not a fan of the game.

Still, as much as Damen complained, he never left Laurent’s side. Damen was always a head taller than other kids while Laurent was a head shorter. Laurent was smarter than all of them, but sometimes he needed Damen’s brute force to prevent other children from picking on him. Damen provided this readily, even when Laurent told him not to worry about it.

The day came where they would be split up. They were headed to different middle schools. So that summer during a playdate, Laurent attached a collar to Damen. In reality, it was a thin gold chain for a necklace that had lost its pendant. Laurent had found it in his grandmother’s shag carpet the year prior and kept it. Now, he used it as a visual representation that Damen was still his slave no matter how much distance was between them. For the first time, Damen didn’t argue or run off crying, he simply allowed Laurent to do it.

They saw little of each other over those three years, always busy with school and family activities. Laurent was forced to attend a football game once and thought Damen might have been on the opposing team, but he wasn’t certain. They texted occasionally, but the conversation was short and stilted. Laurent pretended that the distance growing between them didn’t affect him.

High school reunited them. However, since Laurent was in honor and AP courses, he didn’t see much of Damen until three weeks in. They ran into each other in the hallways on the way back from lunch. Laurent’s eyes were drawn immediately to the thin, gold chain around Damen’s neck. It looked smaller now in comparison to Damen’s larger body, resembling a choker — resembling a collar.

When Laurent’s eyes finally lifted to Damen’s face, it was to see a smirk on those full lips. Damen offered a small bow without saying a word before walking off.

From then on, their dynamic changed. If Laurent was in need of anything, Damen would do so. Damen carried heavy books, built sets for the theater group, tracked down elusive students for yearbook photos, and made sure every single jock in the school voted for Laurent when he ran for Student Body President. Other than ordering Damen around, the two barely spent much time together and never socialized like friends. This made their interactions baffling to others, though most proclaimed Damen to be “too nice” and Laurent to be “too cold.”

The sympathy vote earned Damen the rights to Homecoming king nearly every year because of Laurent. Damen wasn’t complaining. He had no end to women lining up to date him. In contrast, Laurent was never known to have had a relationship with anyone during high school.

They graduated. Their parents took a picture of them in their black gowns and hats side by side, the gold of Damen’s necklace glinting in the light. Laurent offered to take the collar back now that the rest of their lives was on the horizon. It was too short, after all, digging into Damen’s skin every time he moved. So, with a smile, Damen unhooked the delicate necklace before latching it around Laurent’s thin, pale neck.

“I am still your slave, but this way, you are also mine.”

Laurent couldn’t explain why his heart squeezed the way it did.

It was two years later when Damen, on a football scholarship, was playing against Laurent’s college team. Laurent hadn’t gone to the game, but a sweaty, grinning Damen knocked on his dorm room somehow all the same. They barely said anything, standing in the small room alone together, but Damen’s eyes laid heavily on the gold chain around Laurent’s neck. Then, Damen went down to one knee, took Laurent’s hand, and pressed a kiss to the back of it. Laurent stopped breathing.

Damen couldn’t stay long. He left to return to his team soon after that, but something fundamental had changed between them. Laurent found himself more willing to call on Damen for help like he once had, and Damen would always find the time. Except, now, Damen would ask things of Laurent, and, as if the gold chain he wore controlled him, he found himself obeying. It started small, with “sit by me” to watch a movie or “don’t run” when Damen left a kiss on Laurent’s cheek. It escalated when Damen said, “A kiss goodbye?” It could have been any small peck, but that wasn’t what Laurent gave.

Damen graduated after four years, taking an offer to sign on to a professional football team. Laurent continued his education, aiming for a doctorate. Damen flew in to see Laurent regularly, as his hefty paycheck could afford it. Laurent had his own apartment, so such overnight stays bothered no roommates or dorm rules. Damen would take Laurent out for dinner at high end restaurants, buy little gifts, and use the power of Laurent’s collar to make sure Laurent didn’t refuse such things.

Despite everything, a kiss was as far as they got.

It was a year later before Laurent finally questioned that. He said that if Damen asked for it, Laurent would obey. Damen ran his finger along the gold chain, calloused pad across soft skin. He said, “This is the one thing you must give of your own accord. I’ll wait. I always have.”

Aggressively, Laurent dated a few people over the next two years, hooking up with men he had no interest in at gay bars. The sex was fine, he supposed. They had more in common, perhaps. They wouldn’t be sacrificing something important just to be with him — a preference for women, a budding career in a machismo world, the opportunity for a partner that could love without reservation.

During Laurent’s final year in school, he made it known that he wanted to travel overseas. He’d work with great minds — but somewhere else. Somewhere that American football couldn’t follow. Damen had visited after hearing about this decision from his parents. He told Laurent that he’d visit, no matter how far Laurent ran. He’d follow, but he wouldn’t push.

“And if I order you to stay away?” Laurent asked.

“Then I’ll wait.”

That was the night they finally became intimate. Laurent took and took. He wanted the memories, this one night, so it would satisfy him when he later looked on how happy Damen would be without Laurent in the country. Except, in the morning, there was a gold ring on his finger, a subtle etching down the center of a fine chain. Laurent’s hand flew to his throat, but the necklace was gone.

He scrambled from bed to find Damen cooking them breakfast, nude but for his boxers and a thin, gold chain wrapped twice around his wrist. He smiled at Laurent in a way that shattered whatever argument had been building. It occurred to Laurent that perhaps all of his reasons for leaving were based entirely out of fear.

“If we break up, you’ll leave. I’ll never see you again.”

Damen wrapped himself around Laurent. “I belong to you, and you belong to me. Forever. It’s that simple.”

When they married, it made the papers, thanks to Damen being such a name in his industry. The magazine cover had him in full gear, paint on his cheeks, a football between his big hands, a gold chain wrapped around his wrist. Laurent was draped against the massive form in a perfectly cut suit, chin tilted up and eyes hard as if there was no one in the world that could match his wit and power.

The wedding was beautiful, and people mimicked the style for years to come. But it was the wedding night that Laurent would cherish the most. Forever.

[Tumblr](https://thatvixenchick.tumblr.com/post/625825146155024384/august-day-7-childhood-friends)   
[Twitter](https://twitter.com/The_Vixen13/status/1291838355228037124?s=20)


	8. Superheroes/Superpowers - Seungjirou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minami/Seung-gil from Yuri on Ice

Minami’s mother was a magical girl. The power had been passed down from generation to generation, mother to daughter, for longer than many could remember, ever evolving with the times. These days, there were more villains these days than ever, and Minami’s mother was extremely busy. Minami didn’t see her as much as he wished, but he was fiercely proud of her work.

The problem was, his mother wouldn’t stay young forever, and time was beginning to weigh on her. The other problem was, she had no daughters. When his mother was injured in a battle, villains all over the world decided to take advantage of her absence. Minami couldn’t stand the thought of all her hard work being ruined by a single fight, so he made a choice to let his mother have the rest she deserved.

He would inherit the power.

His first appearance in the world made waves. He wished that he could say it was because of how well he did defeating the villains, but that was a lie. It was because the powers he’d inherited came with a recognizable outfit, and it didn’t change just because of his gender. He told himself that he didn’t care, but he also avoided all news casts talking about “the magical boy in a skirt.”

Life was an uphill battle for a magical boy. He wanted to do right by his ancestors and make his mother proud. When she smiled at him and shared more knowledge on how to make the best of his abilities, his chest swelled with pride. This was all he needed. As long as his mother was happy and healthy, it didn’t matter what people said about his outfit.

Of all Minami’s regular villains, The Parrot was the strangest. Minami knew from studying his family’s history that The Parrot was also a generational thing passed down among the men. The guy would always be in colorful outfits, causing lots of chaos and distractions, usually working as a henchman for other, bigger villains in order to hide beneath their world domination plots while stealing jewels unnoticed. The current Parrot, however, was stoic, monotone, and clearly just going through the motions.

He was also the only villain that never commented on Minami’s outfit.

This may have caused Minami to be a little more lax about The Parrot coming to him for help. Parrots were known for their underhanded dealings and misdirection, but this Parrot was so straight forward. He declared that his name was Seung-gil, that he just wanted a quiet life where he could put his literary degree to good use, and that his parents put a lot of pressure on him to uphold the “family traditions.” Oh, and also, The King was trying to take over the world, but Seung-gil thought that The King would be a terrible ruler and had no desire to work for the man, could Minami please do something about that, Seung-gil was willing to help.

Minami felt like it was dishonoring every magical girl in history to work with a villain, so he refused, of course, but he still planned on stopping The King.

Unfortunately, The King had big plans and managed to capture almost every magical girl in the world at once via a single organized strike by all the villains he’d bribed into working for him. Minami was the only one who got away, mostly because The King didn’t take him seriously, which was an insult in and of itself. Desperate to stop the nefarious plan, Minami sought out Seung-gil.

Together, they formed a plan. Seung-gil showed just how well he could use his powers of distraction as The Parrot, and Minami proved that he was worthy of his family’s legacy. They brought down The King, saved the world, freed the magical girls to defeat the other villains, and Minami went home a hero to lots of hugs from his happy, crying mother.

After that, things settled down, with only minor villains to deal with, but The Parrot was nowhere to be seen. If Minami happened to recognize the stoic, dark haired man that came up to him while they were both dressed as civilians and asked Minami on a date, well, Minami didn’t say anything about it. After all, people can change, Seung-gil can be happy working at a publishing company, and Minami can accept a date from a handsome man who had proven how much he respected Minami in every way.

[Tumblr](https://thatvixenchick.tumblr.com/post/625901780205764609/august-day-8-superheroessuperpowers)   
[Twitter](https://twitter.com/The_Vixen13/status/1292145042732310528?s=20)


	9. Royalty - Shklance - Fanfic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sklance Voltron ABO omegas in control fic

_As the third prince, Lance has certain expectations placed upon him when it comes to helping run his great nation, but his favorite part is the charity work. Of course, that extends to offering commoner alphas a night with a ravishing omega such as himself. That is until he meets a furiously angry and rude alpha who is overly protective of his mate._

_From then on, everything changes. Lance is coming to realize that he may not understand his citizens as well as he once thought, and if that wasn’t hard enough, someone unknown is plotting against him. Lance’s bad decisions lead him to entrusting his life to two alphas who have every right to hate him: Keith and Shiro._

* * *

#### Excerpt:

Lance turned his attention back to the alphas, eyes landing on one particularly lovely lady, arms wrapped with muscles but tempered with soft hips. “Why, hello there!” Lance crooned. “I am here to grace you with my presence and give you the night of your life.”

She flinched in surprise, heat suffusing her cheeks as she muttered incoherent things. Lance turned up the intensity a little, letting just a sliver of his scent release, spiked with interest and arousal. The alphas around him all shivered, the smell of their want wafting into the air and wrapping around Lance like a thick blanket. He hummed in pleasure at it.

But underneath the warm buzz was the sharp smell of anxiety. Confused, Lance turned and followed to source until he was looking at a broad-shouldered and fine specimen of a man. He had foreign blood, Jomon from the looks of him, and sported dark black hair with a streak of white in it. One of his arms tapered off into a stub halfway down his forearm, but the other was corded with muscle and ended in a large hand that Lance’s imagination was finding a million uses for.

The anxiety made sense. The poor alpha probably thought that he would never enjoy the company of an omega considering his status and disfigurement. Well, good thing Lance was charitable! Not that it was much of a sacrifice. The man was _hot._

“Hey, handsome.” Lance walked over and ran a finger down the man’s jaw, watching transfixed as those dark grey eyes grew wide upon witnessing Lance’s glory.

The entire mood was shattered as an abrupt punch of possessiveness and anger filled the air, overpowering the lingering scent of the other excited alphas. A growl trailed in its wake. Startled, Lance looked over to see a smaller man of mixed heritage glaring at him like nobody had ever dared to before in his life. He wasn’t sure how to even respond to it. Lance had never experienced that kind of aggression face-to-face.

“Oh heavens,” Yoelvis said, aiming for scandalized but only sounding excited at the display. “They must be mated!”

Celia wrinkled her nose. “Two alphas? How distasteful.”

“Come now, Celia. Who else are they going to mate with?”

“It doesn’t matter,” Joaquín pointed out. “They should be blessed to have their partner chosen and then fuck each other to the thought of it for years to come.”

“Well you can’t expect proper manners from such low class citizens,” Celia sniffed, still offended on Lance’s behalf.

The growling alpha didn’t take a hint and only tensed up more, his anger overflowing and causing those around him to fidget. He shot dark looks between Lance and the others, his fingertips digging into the dirt. The overseer’s disapproval was almost palpable. Lance needed to diffuse the situation. He didn’t want anyone getting hurt.

Walking the few paces to the other alpha, Lance let go of the hold he kept on his scent. He let it fill the air as he very slowly reached out to the alpha that thankfully remained on hands and knees. His scent wafted from his wrist, a concentrated dose that the agitated alpha pulled in with quick breaths. Lance watched as blue-grey eyes dilated and went distant. The harsh breathing mellowed out and the smell of anger was washed away in the face of Lance’s control. The alpha made a soft, pained noise in his throat, likely confused since this was bound to be his first time encountering such a heavy dose of omega pheromones.

Lance brushed his hand along the alpha’s cheek. The man was younger than his mate, slimmer and more narrow in the shoulders. A laborer’s muscle still showed under his skin, but it didn’t bulk in the slightest. He didn’t have the heavy frame of masculine alphas, nor the soft curves of feminine alphas. All in all, he was forgettable. Or he would have been, had his recklessness not been so captivating.

[Tumblr](https://thatvixenchick.tumblr.com/post/625993834372939776/august-day-9-royalty)   
[Twitter](https://twitter.com/The_Vixen13/status/1292513685655769088?s=20)


	10. Pirates (+kink) - SpideyBpool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SpideyBpool from Marvel

Wade is a notorious pirate with some of the most cutthroat crewmembers a captain could ask for. He’s unpredictable and eternally greedy. There’s a constant bounty on his head, but few ever take the chance. Which is why, if Peter B. gets on the legendary ship Deadpool, nobody will ever come after him. All he’s gotta do is convince Wade he’s worth it.

The problem lies in the fact that Peter is chained up and scheduled to be sold at auction. Wade has busted slaves free before, but he’s skeptical when Peter waves him over. The information tag on Peter’s chest proclaimed him to be a well trained and well used pleasure slave far past his prime, which means his life will soon consist of being passed around from owner to owner until neglect or abuse kills him.

Wade’s happy to have additional crew members to replace those that died of scurvy, especially one with such a nice ass, but he’s not a fan of dead weight. Peter has likely never done hard labor in his life if the smooth skin and developing belly pooch are anything to go by.

“I have other skills,” Peter insists, but Wade isn’t about to cause an uproar by keeping a plaything all to himself. He says as much. Peter returns with, “Then I’ll service the whole ship.”

How could Wade pass up such a deal? Getting the whole crew excited about busting out and kidnapping an extremely pricy slave wasn’t much of an issue once they heard about the rewards in store. Two men were shot during the breakout, but it was nothing a little spit couldn’t cure. Everyone was in high spirits when they set sail with their prize.

Peter spent a lot of time tied up. “Just for the look o’ ya,” the crew said. He’d complained at first, so Wade produced silk ropes from somewhere secret, and Peter accepted. Sailors were good at knots, and now they had an excuse to get creative. Peter found himself suspended from various places, sometimes so high up the mast he could see the ocean waves for leagues. Once, they even tied him to the front of the ship when the waves were small and wind barely a breeze. Occasionally, he’d be immobilized and locked in a cushioned, dark chest “to keep him safe” as the rest of the crew fought against stormy waters.

It was clear to everyone that Peter enjoyed the rush of fear and uncertainty. He’d been trained to find unique sexual behaviors exciting, and the ship was the most adventure he’d had in his entire life. Some might call him crazy for getting overwhelmingly turned on when hanging upside down from the crow’s nest while getting his ass eaten, but the crew loved him for it, and that was all that mattered.

The rest of his days were spent getting fucked within an inch of his life. His jaw and ass had never been so sore. They liked to spank him, make him beg, and pass him around during dinner. Peter would be lying if he said he didn’t love the attention. That said, he still needed time to heal from the treatment his body suffered, though the crew was disinclined to allow such reprieves. That was when Wade stepped in.

Peter had used Wade for his own gain and hadn’t felt bad about that, assuming the captain to be as cruel and unforgiving as the rumors insisted. That wasn’t the case. When Peter was alone in the captain’s quarters, he was treated gently, reverently, and tended to with utmost care. At night, Wade would cuddle Peter close in his arms, and nothing had ever felt so safe.

These were Peter’s least favorite times on the ship. He didn’t know how to handle such intimacy. He didn’t trust the soft looks of affection that grew with each passing day. He understood sex, and he understood other people’s desire for sex, but whatever it was lurking in Wade’s eyes was a terrifying mystery. Peter was an old, washed up, out of shape sex slave servicing a ship full of pirates. The emotions in Wade’s eyes had to be some kind of trap.

It wasn’t until Tortuga that everything was laid out in the open. Peter ran into someone he recognized when he belonged to his old master, a guard named Matt who was apparently now a landowner in the new world. Matt had always been kind to the slaves and was surprised to see Peter still alive after being sent off to auction. Happy that Peter was okay, Matt offered a place in his household as a personal butler. Attending people was something Peter could do, and it would be the first normal job he’d ever have.

When Wade said he wouldn’t stop Peter with sorrowful and resigned eyes, it felt… strange. It wasn’t until the next day that he realized he’d wanted Wade to argue, to fight for Peter, to prove he really did care. But then, letting Peter go would earn Wade the wrath of his crew members, and it was clear he didn’t want to say goodbye. Wasn’t that proof in and of itself? Then again, Wade was just enamoured with a talented sex slave, right?

Peter left with Matt, determined to find out who he was under the years of pleasure training. That first month was hard but rewarding. He adjusted, slow but steady, to this new environment. Nobody in Matt’s household knew about Peter’s past and treated him with respect. At night, he had a bed all to himself.

It made no sense why he hated it, though he told no one, forcing a smile everywhere he went. Three months in, he was sneaking off whenever possible to find someone in the nearby cities to fuck him stupid. It was during one of these nights that he ran into one of Wade’s crew, and Peter’s heart just about leapt from his chest. The crew member cast a critical eye over Peter’s rumbled, fancy clothes and sex hair before saying, “Why’s it matter if ya enjoyed yer old job? Ya had no judgement on the ship. We all liked ya!”

What a stupid thing to think, that it was okay to enjoy lewd sex acts and be used by groups of people. Who would want that as their life? Who would see a future in that? Who would be willing to get on a boat and sail dangerous seas with dangerous men?

Yet, a week later, when Peter was attending matters for Matt’s household at the docks and people started screaming, he ran right into the fray. He saw the crew, stealing what wasn’t theirs to take, frightening the locals, and laughing as they did it. He saw Wade, standing above it all with a wicked grin.

He saw Wade when Wade saw him, and it was a look that pulled at Peter’s chest so hard it hurt.

The dread pirate ship Deadpool left the docks that day with an amazing haul and one love-struck idiot former pleasure slave who was finally ready to accept the unconventional life of his dreams.

[Tumblr](https://thatvixenchick.tumblr.com/post/626118844619145216/august-day-10-pirates)   
[Twitter](https://twitter.com/The_Vixen13/status/1293013461270695942?s=20)


	11. Farm/Ranch - Spideypool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spideypool from Marvel requested by Anon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to cheat by just making a moodboard for today, but I got yelled at, but I already made it, so double the content for today, I guess. lol

Peter decides to travel the country and find himself after living a hard life in the city. At one point, he takes on a temp job at a ranch. He doesn’t know a lot, but it doesn’t much matter since he’s only being used for basic manual labor. Still, he ends up learning a lot about horses and how a ranch is run, which isn’t something he ever thought he’d get experience in.

The people are nice, and they welcome him like an old friend. He spends far too many nights getting drunk with a variety of people, but there are too many faces that come and go for Peter to remember all the names. Other than the workers, people visit the ranch for a variety of reasons, making it difficult to keep everyone straight. That said, there was one guy Peter had his eyes peeled for. Sure, he was enamoured of a few women he’d come across, but nothing much compared to the broad shouldered, muscled, shirtless, sweaty man chopping wood in the cool night air that Peter had come across.

The man’s name was Wade. Peter knew because Wade was extremely chatty and excessively flirty. Peter had never in his life been hit on that much. According to others, Wade was like that with everyone, so Peter didn’t take it to heart, but wow did he enjoy the attention. When he could experience it, that is. Wade’s schedule was nearly impossible to nail down, and Peter didn’t know how to ask for it without looking weird, so he contented himself to running into the man occasionally.

One day, Peter sees a horse running the hills. It’s alone and has a golden mane. Peter doesn’t recognize it from the stables. He goes to inform someone, but they aren’t able to find it. Others decide that it’s probably just a runaway from a local barn. The owner says she’ll make some calls to put the word out in case anyone else sees it. Other than that, the matter is dropped.

Life continues as normal with Peter working hard during the day, drinking with friends in the evenings, and pretending to suffer through Wade’s increasing attempts to woo Peter at night. Hell, the man trimmed one of the trees into a heart and stood under it with a cheesy grin while blowing kisses at Peter. The owner had been unhappy to see the tree in such a state the next day, baffled as to how Wade had managed it. Peter tried his best not to be charmed, since nothing Wade did was only for him. He knew better.

It’s weeks later that Peter is out in the field helping with an emergency fence repair. His partner has to run back for more supplies, the fence being far more damaged than expected, while Peter works on removing the rest of a splintered post. They would also need lights since it was getting late, the sun already starting to set. It’s when Peter had just managed to get the rest of a splintered post from the ground, that he sees the horse again. It just… walked right up. They both pause to stare at each other in surprise.

The horse’s hooves were clearly not well maintained, and there were twigs and dirt matted in spots of its mane. There was also a scab on its flank. Peter wondered if something had attacked the horse or if it just managed to scrape something. Well, clearly the poor thing needed help. Peter held out a hand, whispering soothing words in hopes of leading the horse inside the fence long enough for the trainers to come help.

Peter received a gentle bump on his palm from the horse’s nose, which made him smile.

The shadows lengthened as the sun dipped behind the hills, and abruptly, the horse took off. Its bad hooves meant it was slow and stumbling, so Peter ran after it, determined to help one way or another. What he didn’t expect was for the horse to abruptly collapse and begin to twist in shape. Peter was horrified as it transformed into a very naked man.

No, not just a man — Wade.

After an explosive conversation mostly consisting of “what the fuck?” on repeat, it was revealed that Wade was cursed. Horse by day, man by night. The owner paid Wade under the table, believing he was a former felon looking to get his life back on track and needing to hide a money trail from an old gang. In reality, Wade was hiding due to his curse. He immediately threatened Peter’s life if anyone else found out. Peter supposed he should have been insulted, but he honestly couldn’t blame the guy. He’d have kept a secret like that, too.

So, instead of responding to the threat, Peter immediately scolds Wade for not taking better care of his horse self. This leads to Peter learning more about the daily care of horses and taking time out of his day to go to Wade and do just that. They spend months getting Wade’s hooves back under control and removing matts. Wade’s favorite part, though, was being groomed. Peter couldn’t help but indulge Wade.

At night, they grew closer, and Peter was more than aware of how Wade’s constant flirting with others lacked any real gumption these days. Peter stayed a little longer, Wade moved a little closer, and they’d occasionally fall asleep out in grass, gazing at the stars.

When Peter’s time at his job was near to ending, he admitted that he didn’t want to leave. Wade asked if it was just the ranch Peter would miss. Emboldened by alcohol, Peter says that he still wants to roam the country, but he wants to explore new places with Wade. In return, Wade admits that he’s head over heels for Peter, the first person he’s ever truly trusted with his secret. With everything out in the open between them, they end up tumbling in the hay and falling asleep in one another’s arms.

Peter almost cries at how much a saddle is and spends nearly all the money he’s managed to collect. Still, he doesn’t regret it. He leaves the ranch with his cell full of phone numbers so he can keep in contact with the other workers he’d befriended and meets Wade out on the hills. They ride off together, the two of them, to explore the country and see what else they can discover along the way.

[Tumblr](https://thatvixenchick.tumblr.com/post/626189187473981441/august-day-11-farmranch)   
[Twitter](https://twitter.com/The_Vixen13/status/1293294235437936640?s=20)


	12. Crime - Spideypool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spideypool from Marvel

When Wade was hired, he had no idea who Peter Parker was. The man was utterly unassuming. Not only did he look like a pushover twink, but he had no record, came from a sweet family who had died of natural causes, and no connection to the crime world. Truly, Peter had ridden in like a dark horse among the NYC underground, becoming one of the most formidable crime lords in the city practically overnight.

Clearly, Peter had stepped on a lot of toes to get where he was, which is where Wade came in — the best bodyguard money could buy. Wade was loyal to a fault for anyone that would give him attention, and Peter exploited that. At least the sex was good.

Then, out of nowhere, Peter sent Wade on an undercover job. It was the first time Wade had been away from Peter’s side since being hired, and he was unsure how he felt about it, but Peter insisted it was an incentive for Wade to finish quickly. So it was that Wade entered the den of another organization that had been breathing down Peter’s neck. As a stripper.

Yeah, Wade found it pretty strange, too. There was a private club specifically to showcase big, buff men in nothing but heels and a speedo to properly show off all the rugged scars, which Wade had plenty of. Apparently, this organization’s boss had a kink and everyone played along. It was fine. Wade didn’t mind the work. It kept him flexible. In the meantime, he gathered as much information as he could, knowing Peter would grill him on every little detail when he returned.

He was performing one night, locked in a glass cage that sat center stage so he couldn’t hear the voices of those in attendance. They gathered at intimate tables and booths in a low lit room, smoking, drinking, talking, all gathered around him no matter what direction he turned on the pole. Some had their faces hidden, others didn’t. Wade recognized them all anyways. Well, except for one man in a fine cut suit at the back of the room. The mysterious man wasn’t speaking to anyone, just watching Wade intently, mostly hidden in shadow. Wade kept his eyes on the person, familiarity niggling at the back of his mind.

Then the mysterious man leaned forward and removed his mask to reveal a smirk.

Peter Parker, in the middle of his rival’s den, with no backup, no weapons, and his face revealed to all if only they’d turn and look.

Wade burst through the glass before he finished thinking about doing it. All eyes were on him now. He used anything he could get his hands on to murder all that came at him. Only a few had guns. He relieved them of such and shot those trying to run for it. He even took off one of his high heels to beat a man to death with it. The massacre didn’t last long, but by the end, the room was filled with blood and death, with only Wade standing in the middle of it, soaked in blood and bits of shattered glass.

Slowly, he looked up at the man still sitting in the shadowed corner of the room. Peter had his legs crossed, his mask resting lightly on one knee, speckled with drops of blood. He was smiling like a cat with cream.

“Why?” Wade asked.

“I wanted to see you perform,” Peter said, the picture of composed, a slight hint of amusement to his voice. “But when I saw you, I realized how much I missed you. I’m impatient.”

A good 75% of the rival organization’s leaders were in the room, dead now, so Peter’s concerns were certainly over, and the information Wade had spent so long gathering was all but useless. He’d be angry if he weren’t so entranced by the knowledge that Peter had admitted to missing Wade, to wanting Wade back by his side, in his bed.

Peter stood and strolled over to Wade, running a gloved finger down the blood on Wade’s cheek, leaving a single line of clean skin behind. “Good boy. Let’s go home.”

Wade, heart flip flopping in his chest, followed.

A  _ Love S.O.S. by Justice _ video prompt: <https://youtu.be/w6tNlYI3MdY>

[Tumblr](https://thatvixenchick.tumblr.com/post/626230457958350848/august-day-12-crime)   
[Twitter](https://twitter.com/The_Vixen13/status/1293460106659733504?s=20)


	13. Rock Band - Victuuri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victuuri from Yuri on Ice requested by Beet

Victor is an international pop-rock star with millions of adoring fans and sold out arenas. He loves his life, has dedicated everything to his career, but it feels like there’s something missing lately. That’s when Chris sends him a video. It’s a tiny garage band in the sticks of Japan uploading covers onto youtube. What stands out to Victor is how unique the music is.

Yurio is a spitfire on drums while Otabek works a soundboard for a variety of musical variations. Yuuri plays guitar while singing vocals, and his face while capturing Victor’s lyrics and melody add a layer of soul that Victor realizes he’s been missing in his work lately. On top of all of that, the triplets (you heard that right) play various traditional Japanese instruments to give the songs flavor unlike anything Victor has ever heard before.

Obviously, he needs to bring the band on his Japan tour for a unique performance unlike any other. He calls his agent.

Idol Victor showing up at the family onsen is probably one of the most surreal moments of Yuuri’s life. It will remain so because his stage fright means he’s unable to do live performances, no matter how much he loves Victor’s work. The rest of the band is ready to head off without Yuuri, but Victor is determined. He’s gonna break through Yuuri’s shell and get the man onstage if it’s the last thing he does.

Somewhere along the way, they end up writing music together, and lyrics for a duet, and why are they practicing in a recording studio? A youtube video of Victor and Yuuri’s original song set to a collage of Victor practicing with the small band (filmed by the triplets, of course) goes viral. Everyone wants to know who Yuuri is and why Victor is giving him dopey smiles.

Only when the rest of the world is screaming that Yuuri has something with Victor that nobody else can, does he realize that maybe it’s worth risking everything to stay with Victor. So Yuuri agrees to the tour. On their first performance, he chokes. Victor stops the band, kisses Yuuri onstage in front of thousands of screaming fans, and whispers, “Try again.” Yuuri is so shocked that the world narrows down to just the two of them, like they’re in the recording studio again. The kiss and performance are the talk of the globe.

Yurio only throws up in his mouth a little.

Eventually, they have to talk about their feelings, but because of who Victor is, this also means making a choice of standing on the world stage with him — as a lover and a fellow artist. It’s not going to be easy, but Yuuri has his band and his family behind him, and most of all, Victor in front of him with a lifetime of experience in the industry. So Yuuri chooses love and all the trials and effort that will take.

And that’s the story of how a little garage band in the sticks became the most popular alt-rock group in history.

[Tumblr](https://thatvixenchick.tumblr.com/post/626355631659565056/august-day-13-rock-band)   
[Twitter](https://twitter.com/The_Vixen13/status/1293960542806319108?s=20)


	14. Vampire - WinterSpiderShield

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WinterSpiderShield from Marvel requested by GeekMom

The super soldier serum made Steve inhumanly fast and strong. A success! Except, when healing, his body craved certain things in order to keep up. This knowledge was hidden, talked about only to those who needed to know, and Steve received special milkshakes.

In the future, nobody was left that knew Steve’s secret. Except for HYDRA, of course, who happened to lose multiple people to a certain asset who drank them dry after hard missions. Steve, in the meantime, does his best to handle it on his own. When he finds Bucky and starts taking care of his old friend, he realizes they’re going to need something a little more regular to keep their secret under wraps.

Bucky is the first person to bring home a fast healing mutant to act as a blood bag. Steve isn’t all that happy about it, but after spoiling the new house guest with anything they want, the mutant decides this is a much better life than living in the sewers and stays. Mutant blood lasts longer, too, and they need less of it. So eventually, they get a whole collection to live with them.

Peter Parker is the newest addition, found poor and on the street just after losing his apartment. (Bucky collects mutants like other people collect stray cats. Actually, Bucky also collects stray cats. Bucky has a stray problem.) Peter’s pretty hush-hush about his private life, but that makes him good at keeping secrets. He fits into the household well, just happy to have a warm room, soft bed, and regular meals with no rent due.

The problem is the feeding itself. Well, it’s not that Peter minds being bitten or even having his blood sucked out. He doesn’t even mind having to keep secrets about Captain America and Winter Soldier from every other superhero in the world. Hell, keeping his own super identity a secret isn’t even his biggest concern! No, the problem is that a healing body with extra blood to spare in a state of euphoria from its sudden rise to health causes… reactions.

That is to say, Bucky and Steve hump the fuck outta Peter when they feed.

Steve was pretty apologetic about it the first time, blushing to the tips of his ears, but Bucky has no shame. The longer it goes on, the more Steve is immune to his own embarrassment. And there Peter is, staring into the middle distance as two men far bigger than him are rutting against him like annoying dogs. He can’t move or push them off, it would mean an accidental injury. Plus, he’s trying to hide the extent of his super strength lest he give himself away. So all he can do is sit there and then suffer through Steve’s bumbling apologies afterwards.

Needless to say, Steve and Bucky fuck a lot after feeding.

But Peter is not immune to forming a habit himself. The more he gets used to it, the more he remembers how long it’s been since he’s gotten laid, which makes him start to notice how hot both Steve and Bucky are, and now Peter’s mad for a whole new reason. He scolds them more often about sexual harassment, which Steve takes like a kicked puppy and Bucky takes like a cat flipping the bird.

Things finally changed the day Bucky came home injured and collapsed in a chair. When Peter went to help patch up injuries, he gets yanked into Bucky’s lap to be snacked on. As expected, Bucky quickly grows excited, and the hard press of him against Peter’s ass is too much. Peter thinks he’s hiding his own hard-on well until Bucky’s hand slides right to it, making him moan.

“I told you wants it,” Bucky says, and Peter’s eyes snap open to see Steve in the doorway, blushing and clearly turned on. Still, Steve argues that Bucky is crossing a line and they shouldn’t push their desires onto poor Peter who is helping them out and and and— 

Peter interrupts with a no nonsense, “Shut up and fuck me.” So they do. As far as Peter’s concerned, the sex is mind blowing,  _ especially _ when they bite him. The rest of the household takes this development in stride, most of them shouting an exasperated, “It’s about time!”

And that’s the story of how Peter managed to get two vampire super soldier boyfriends while getting paid.

[Tumblr](https://thatvixenchick.tumblr.com/post/626411312909582336/august-day-14-vampire)   
[Twitter](https://twitter.com/The_Vixen13/status/1294183479899553792?s=20)


	15. Role Reversal - Spideypool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spideypool from Marvel requested by Violet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one I accidentally turned into a fic, so I'll post it here and a link to the fic itself as well.

Wade was astoundingly disappointed that his new spider powers did not include him producing webs from his wrists (or elsewhere). Like, yeah, he knew Spidey made the webslingers, but still! No natural webbing at all, even from the dick! (He checked, just in case, to settle that one meme debate.) What a ripoff.

His super strength was through the roof, however. Considering how fragile spiders typically were, he didn’t quite understand that correlation, but whatever. He could yeet cars now. Cool factor overrides logic, okay? Now if he could only stop sticking to things at inopportune moments, all would be good. Well, that and the enhanced senses. NYC was loud as fuck, though it was less annoying than the boxes, so there was that.

Wade had been a little concerned that Spider-man had inherited the boxes, but it appeared that 4th wall powers had to be honed for a long time before such things started popping up. And hey, maybe Spidey was sane enough to avoid seeing them at all. Wade was honestly jealous of such sanity!

As for Spidey no longer having his own powers, well, Wade didn’t feel bad, really. After all, as previously established, Spidey made his own webslingers. He could make other things, too, like a suit to mimic super strength and sticky powers. If Iron Dick could do it, then so could Spidey! It wouldn’t take long for him to get back to superheroing, so it’d be fine. In the meantime, the enforced break might make him consider retirement. The world was full of heroes, after all. One less wouldn’t hurt anything, no matter how cool Spider-man was.

That didn’t mean Spidey was happy about the loss of his powers, so Wade had to keep two steps ahead. It was easy at first to avoid Spidey, what with Wade having the superjump ability and Spidey having a harder time webslinging for long periods of time. It was inevitable that Wade would be cornered, though. Spidey’s healing factor felt practically nonexistent. Wade couldn’t imagine how normal people managed to heal a scratch in a decent amount of time if Spidey’s healing was considered fast. He was clearly spoiled.

Well, as stated above, Wade was eventually cornered. Caught in a town about an hour away from NYC, in fact. Which was pretty pathetic. He was used to making a run for it, but his body kept demanding things like food, water, shelter, sleep, and pee breaks. It was totally inefficient. And that stupid spidey sense went off near constantly, making it impossible to focus on things.

Thus, Wade was curled up under a tree in a park. It was dark and the nearby streetlamp was dim, but he was found anyways. Not hard considering he couldn’t stop coughing, and his chest rattled with every inhale of breath. His lungs were taking on fluid, which was a total downer.

Spidey gagged when taking off Wade’s mask, but nobody could blame the poor guy. Wade couldn’t heal the open wounds anymore and was well aware of how bad they stank now that they were festering. He tried to bat Spidey’s hands away, but the movement only made him cough harder. Spidey was babbling something, but Wade was too tired to make it out.

He did, however, notice when Spidey took off his mask. “You’re so normal looking,” Wade wheezed, followed by a laugh that turned into hacking. He wasn’t sure what he expected Spidey to look like under the mask, but of all his daydreams, just an average guy had never really occurred to him. An angel, a savior, a model, the picture of masculine perfection? Sure. But not…

Not some guy with average brown hair and normal brown, bloodshot eyes, and short, wet eyelashes, and squishy cheeks covered in tears, and thin lips pulled back in worry. And what was with that expression? Why was Spidey so upset? He was gonna live forever now, capable of being a hero when he wanted or living a normal life with his normal face and a normal family. Nobody would ever be able to kill him, no matter what, and the best person on this planet would remain in existence, giving hope to everyone.

Spider-man deserved immortality, unlike some people Wade could name.

“You should be happy,” Wade tried to say, though he wasn’t sure if he got enough air to manage. He couldn’t really hear much anymore, despite the enhanced senses. “ _I’m_ happy.”

Wade didn’t remember much after that, so he must have blacked out. When he woke again later, he could breathe. He wondered if the fluid had been drained to make him comfortable while waiting on the inevitable, but no, he didn’t smell funky anymore. Or at least, he smelled the normal amount of funky. When he held his hand up to his face, he noticed it was glove free and covered in the usual sight. He watched his skin split and heal over the course of about ten seconds.

“Well, fuck,” he muttered. All that hard work gone.

“Why didn’t you come with me to see Dr. Strange when it happened?” a voice whispered.

Wade looked over to see a perfectly normal guy sitting in an uncomfortable looking chair. He had his head in his hands, eyes closed, body curled up. He looked tired, his average brown hair greasy like he’d been living in that chair for too long. It finally occurred to Wade that they were in a hospital room. He could hardly remember the last time he’d been in a medical facility. He frowned at the needles in his arm.

“Wade,” that voice said again, slightly more insistent. “Why?”

Sighing, Wade leaned back into the flat pillow under him and counted the tiles in the ceiling. “Because I hired that mutant to switch our powers in the first place.”

There was a strained silence before Spidey asked, “You’re still obsessing over that fight three months ago, aren’t you?”

Since they both knew the answer was yes, Wade didn’t deign to answer that. Three months ago, Spidey had been bleeding out and crying in Wade’s arms, shaking with fear and admitting that he didn’t wanna die, that he wanted to experience more things, live a life he’d never had a chance to because of being a hero. And there Wade was, asking to die at any available opportunity and failing. It was unfair, but as far as Wade was concerned, there was an easy fix.

Spidey had pulled through, and Wade vowed to make sure Spidey would never have to be afraid like that again.

“I don’t want you to die, either,” Spidey said.

Wade shrugged. “It’d make a lot of people real happy if I did, though, me included. But you? Nobody wants to lose you. Even your villains like you.”

With what was clearly bone weary exhaustion, Spidey stood up and walked over to the bed. His eyes were bruised with lack of sleep, his skin pale, his face drawn. Wade wondered how long it’d been since they’d swapped powers back for Spidey to look so bad already. It was just another reminder that the person under the mask wasn’t perfect, and the slightest bit of stress turned that normal, average face into something sickly.

And for some reason, that caused fear to claw at Wade’s chest. A perfect person, an angelic person, the pinnacle of masculine attractiveness, those people had all the luck in the world, and that luck kept them alive and happy. Spidey clearly didn’t have that luck. Normal, average Spidey could die at any moment.

“Take it back,” Wade said, and his voice sounded strange, thick, like he was crying. “Take my powers back.”

Spidey reached out and placed a warm, calloused palm over Wade’s cheek. That skin on skin contact crackled along Wade’s whole body starting from that contact point. It made this feel too real. It made Spidey feel too breakable. His skin could split at any time, bones could break, and Wade would be covered in Spidey’s blood again as Wade fought all of NYC’s worst villains to get Spidey to safety.

“Take it!” Wade shouted, his voice cracking.

“No,” Spider-man whispered, his thumb gently brushing along Wade’s cheekbone.

Like the unperfect, demonic, hideous man Wade was, he sobbed and shook and allowed himself to be held by the person who could die at any moment, the person he couldn’t protect, the person he couldn’t stand to lose. And when the name “Peter” was whispered into his ear, the world around him fell apart. And when a soft kiss was pressed onto his forehead, Wade knew that he wouldn’t survive losing this average, normal person he clung to.

Even if Peter never allowed Wade to off himself, Peter would one day die, and there’d be no one left to stop Wade. One day, Wade would find someone even half as worthy as living, and he’d find that mutant again, and he’d swap powers once more. One day, Wade would go to the grave with Peter because the lips pressed to his were as final as a death sentence.

Wade didn’t want to live in a world without Spider-man, but he _couldn’t_ live in a world where Peter left the safety of his arms.

[Fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25941391)   
[Tumblr](https://thatvixenchick.tumblr.com/post/626544271362752512/august-day-15-role-reversal)   
[Twitter](https://twitter.com/The_Vixen13/status/1294714305514962945?s=20)


	16. Treasure Hunters - 1x2 (GW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1x2 from Gundam Wing requested by Jenn.

Duo had his own ship and crew that barely passed as legal, which made sense considering most of his work was not. On paper, they were a cleanup crew, collecting junk in space to be taken back to a colony or planet for processing. In reality, they were treasure hunters, going after all of the blacklisted abandoned ships and outposts in order to ransack whatever valuable items were available.

Their most recent goal was an old satellite station drifting in the black from who knew when. It had changed hands multiple times, but repairs had been far more than any organization wanted to put into it, so now it was adrift and forgotten. Rumor had it the place was filled with abandoned tech and supplies. The truth, once Duo’s ship was able to find and dock with it, was that it had been scavenged multiple times, even the walls stripped of good metal, likely to pay for the cost of the trip from previous treasure hunters.

Duo’s crew was disappointed and set about stripping what they could, but Duo headed for a blocked off section in the center of the place he had intel about. It was the only spot on the station that nobody had ever been able to get into. Heavily armoured, reinforced, and powered by an independent security system, it had thwarted many, but now it was Duo’s turn.

It took a lot of time and dedicated effort, but Duo managed to override the system and open the door, crowing in triumph. Inside, however, was empty. Well, not completely empty. It contained a single stasis pod, still active with someone inside. Who knew how long the poor guy had been there. One of the many times the station had been abandoned, someone had left this guy behind, probably due to healing injuries if he was in a pod.

Duo checked the status and found the person in perfect health, so whatever had happened before was long since corrected. It took some time, but he managed to disengage the pod from the room and drag the whole thing back to the ship. Though the trip was mostly a bust, a fully intact and functional stasis pod would earn them a pretty penny on the black market.

Setting the pod up in the medbay, Duo triggered the process to wake whoever it was up. His crew chattered throughout the ship about possibly getting a reward for finding the guy, but Duo figured being left behind didn’t make one well loved. Well, if the guy wasn’t a complete jerk, Duo always had room for another crew member.

Said mysterious guy woke faster than expected, alert and ready for action. He was reticent to answer questions at first, instead asking about a war, but there hadn’t been a war in centuries. Apparently, the guy was in good health, but something had caused some severe memory trauma. Duo pulled up a fairly standard encyclopedia program and let the guy go through it. Only then did he offer any form of name: Heero Yuy.

As expected, there was no missing person file for a Heero Yuy, and Heero himself wasn’t able to offer up details of where he once lived or his job or anyone he knew. So Heero stayed with the crew, who were disappointed but friendly given the circumstances. Heero turned out to be an asset, strong and skilled, and managed to give even Duo’s repair and hacking skills a run for their money.

There were strange moments, like Heero being surprised that multiple planets were inhabited, that colonies were the size of moons, and how fast ships could travel. He sometimes acted like a man out of time. But surely he wasn’t in a stasis pod that long… right?

Before Duo sold the pod, he extracted and decoded the information from it. Turns out, Heero really was that old — an engineered perfect soldier named 001 from the war back when the Peacecrafts ruled Earth. Heero, of course, found this information not long after Duo discovered it and decided to run. It took weeks for Duo to track the guy down and convince him not to sell himself over to the government.

Heero had it in his head that he wasn’t a real person who could function in society and would be better off the hands of those who had maintained peace for so long. Duo, decidedly outside the law, argued that this was a chance for Heero to live life as he wanted rather than what others demanded. Their ensuing argument ended much like Duo’s arguments usually did: fucking each other stupid. Apparently, this was a first for Heero and only added to his confusion on life.

Still, Heero agreed to stay with Duo for a year and learn how to “be a person.” If Duo fell in love along the way, well, his crew didn’t hold it against him. In the end, Heero stayed.

[Tumblr](https://thatvixenchick.tumblr.com/post/626588652596756480/august-day-16-treasure-hunters)   
[Twitter](https://twitter.com/The_Vixen13/status/1294892818469617665?s=20)


	17. Firefighters - BakuDeku

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BakuDeku from Boku no Hero Academia

It all began after Ground Zero had SAVED a bunch of CHILDREN from a villain. The whole block was on fire, but everyone was safely evacuated, the villain was captured, and Bakugo had even grit his teeth and been nice to the kids. Since his PR rep was constantly breathing down his neck to thank the plebeians for their work, Bakugo was GRACIOUSLY walking over to the firefighters who showed on the scene to THANK them for their work.

Before he could get a word out, he was blasted with a fire hose.

The little shit who’d done it was short, muscle bulking through his arms, green haired, and carrying what looked like a backpack attached to a one-man fire hose. It reminded Bakugo of hero support tech, though he wasn’t sure how a common firefighter had managed to get his grubby hands on such things. Not that Bakugo had a lot of time to think about it. He kept getting sprayed.

Every time he tried to fight his way through, he’d get knocked back by the force of the water. He was already exhausted from the fight, and the little shit was way too good with that thing. When Bakugo was finally on hands and knees, gasping for breath and hacking up water, glaring daggers at the whole team who was gaping in shock, the uppity firefighter spoke.

The guy’s name was Midoriya, and he had a lot to say about Bakugo leaving fires everywhere. He went on this long rant about how Endeavor and his son had actual fire powers and still managed to keep things under control. How come Bakugo left a path of destruction bigger than most villains? Midoriya also launched into a long list of examples, shoving Bakugo’s history in his face.

Nobody had ever talked to Bakugo like that, not even his beleaguered PR rep. On the one hand, he was impressed. On the other, he wanted to pop the guy’s head off.

He couldn’t, however. He was supposed to be revamping his image in order to stop from backsliding down the hero rankings any further. Unable to attack the firefighters or say anything in his own defense considering all of what was being shouted at him was true, Bakugo simply left. It was the most bitter defeat he’d ever suffered, but he wasn’t one to stay down.

If some average schmuck could have hero support equipment made to fight fire, so could Bakugo. He called in a favor from an old UA classmate that night. In only a few days time, he had a new belt full of badass looking grenades. They fit his aesthetic and scared the shit out of villains that knew him when he pulled the pin. They were, however, made to spray some anti-flammable shit everywhere. He’d toss one over his shoulder if he noticed too many things smoking or burning as he blasted by.

It was inevitable that Bakugo’d run into that damn firefighter again. Midoriya had the gall to look impressed at Bakugo’s grenades. However, that look didn’t last long. Instead, he was frowning at the building they were in. Bakugo was checking the place for anyone left inside that may have been knocked out due to the battle. The firefighters were there to check through rubble and drench anything left burning. (Bakugo had become aware that firefighters were called to all of his battles even before they ended. They just ASSUMED. The bastards.)

About the time Bakugo was demanding if his grenades weren’t good enough, Midoriya was shouting for everyone to evacuate the building. Apparently, the villain had taken out one too many support beams. Bakugo did a quick sweep of the building but found nobody else inside. When he blasted from one of the windows, he noticed Midoriya running to another building with a loud speaker. Shit. The building was going to crash into the one across the street.

The half and half bastard showed up in time to ice the building into place, though he had to keep his focus on it since the weight so much cement kept shattering his efforts. Bakugo followed Midoriya’s instructions, reliant on the firefighter’s expertise on which buildings needed to be evacuated. It took an hour, and the end result was three buildings demolished, but there were no casualties. Bakugo’s PR rep was in tears from relief and joy.

A week later, both Bakugo AND Midoriya were on a platform being commended for their bravery and actions saving so many lives. That was when Bakugo learned that Midoriya was quirkless. The media was exceedingly happy to point that out constantly, as if the guy was somehow crippled and it was a miracle he could work at all. Bakugo wasn’t sure how to feel about that considering he’d acted the same way once upon a time. Then again, adults in the media shouldn’t be holding the same world views as punk teens in middle school.

Midoriya took it a lot better, seemingly used to it. Bakugo swallowed down the comments he wanted to make considering how many cameras were pointed at him and shook Midoriya’s hand, forcing himself to do the photo op after with an arm around Midoriya’s surprisingly wide shoulders. Midoriya made a speech about being thankful for heroes. Bakugo made a speech about the hard work of people like police and firefighters. It was an exhausting day.

A week later, Bakugo’s PR rep was having a hayday with how much people loved Bakugo and Midoriya together and how it had spiked Bakugo’s previously shitty public approval rating. He should have known what was coming next. Bakugo would now have to be seen acting like him and Midoriya were FRIENDS, which meant going out drinking with Midoriya’s team or attending the AU sports festival together. Bakugo hated that this was a part of “being a hero” according to PR.

Midoriya, however, was having a blast. Turned out he was a nerd who knew way too many details about every hero there was. At least his favorite was All Might. It meant he had taste, and there was something for Bakugo to talk about.

However, the more they spent time together, the more Bakugo remembered things he shouldn’t be. It had been a long time since he’d let anyone get too close to him. He’d even cut ties with Kirishima, afraid of how much worse things would get. But now, Midoriya was forced to be in Bakugo’s orbit, slowly cutting through the flimsy walls Bakugo kept around himself, walls he’d thought were unbreakable. He must have been fooling himself all this time.

You see, as far as Bakugo was concerned, it was better to be alone forever than to let anyone know he was gay. After all, his approval ratings were low enough. So low that pretending to be friends with a quirkless extra was pulling him up through the ranks. How was he supposed to be the number one hero if people discovered he was gay?

How would he be able to shut Midoriya up if he ever found out?

Things went from bad to worse when Bakugo was forced yet again to spend time with Midoriya’s team. They were at a bar drinking when some nosy guy ended up all over Midoriya. Bakugo kept waiting for the disgust, the anger, the solid refusal, but Midoriya played nice. When the guy pulled Midoriya aside and asked for a date, Midoriya was polite and said his work kept him too busy. When the guy left, Bakugo turned on Midoriya.

Why? Why wasn’t he bothered? Why hadn’t he just said “I’m straight”? Why was he still so damn nice about it instead of insulting the guy? Why was he mad at Bakugo for asking these perfectly relevant questions?

Bakugo wasn’t sure at what point in the argument it happened, but he was suddenly kissing Midoriya, pressed up against the wall in a corner nobody could see. Bakugo grabbed Midoriya’s ass, waiting to be pushed away, but instead, Midoriya wrapped his legs around Bakugo’s waist. When Bakugo ground his erection against Midoriya’s crotch, he wasn’t shunned for it. Instead, Midoriya reached between them and pulled out their cocks, jerking them off with single-minded determination.

When it was all over, Bakugo was on his knees with Midoriya in his lap. The afterglow didn’t last long. He threatened Midoriya — tell anyone and die. Midoriya just looked at Bakugo with pity, and it was too much to handle. So Bakugo left, determined to put the night behind him, determined to forget the taste of Midoriya’s mouth.

He needed to cut ties, just like he did long ago with Kirishima. It was safer that way, for everyone involved. But as much as Bakugo wanted to run, he couldn’t. Midoriya was everywhere — at work, during PR events, at city meetings, and then, one night, on Bakugo’s doorstep. Damn Midoriya for being so kind, for insisting that they talk, for smelling so good.

Damn him for pushing his way into Bakugo’s apartment.

Damn him for kissing Bakugo with emotion that would ruin both their careers.

Wasn’t Midoriya afraid? Didn’t he care? Why did he keep saying that what was between them could be important? That they could change things? Be heroes in a way the city really needed? Why was this, of all things, making stupid, dangerous Midoriya sound like All Might?

It was inevitable that they ended up in bed together, and the sex made it so much harder to ignore what Bakugo had buried his whole life. Midoriya was patient. No matter how Bakugo screamed and threatened and threw things, Midoriya stayed calm and talked through the fear Bakugo was trying to cover up with rage. Midoriya was kind, too kind, and Bakugo was falling apart.

A month of trying to keep Midoriya at arm’s length and failing passed before things changed for Bakugo. He was doing a PR tour of schools, dealing with brats and shortening his lifespan with each autograph and photo op he did. It was when he took off to the bathroom for a break that he found a collection of bullies, using their quirks on some poor sobbing kid. When Bakugo scared the shit out of them, they justified their actions immediately, pointing at the kid on the ground, accusing him of being gay.

Weak, useless, unwanted, pointless, gross, all words they were using to describe the kid, all words Bakugo had been terrified of hearing for so long now. They mocked the kid for crying and cowering, as if that was all the evidence they needed that they were right.

That was when Bakugo finally understood what Midoriya was trying to say, how Bakugo could make a much bigger difference as a hero than simply being in the number one slot. So Bakugo walked up to the kid on the ground, looked him in the eye, and asked if really WAS gay. The kid, looking utterly defeated, said yes.

“Good. So am I.” And it felt like a weight lifted to finally say it outloud for the first time in his life. He held a hand out to the kid. “Now get up. I’m gonna teach you how to fight.”

And that’s the story of how Bakugo got suspended for a week when multiple students ended up in the hospital. On the upside, there was plenty of time for Midoriya to take him on dates during the time off.

[Tumblr](https://thatvixenchick.tumblr.com/post/626740566078652416/august-day-17-firefighters)   
[Twitter](https://twitter.com/The_Vixen13/status/1295498643957592064?s=20)


	18. Bodyguard - Choco Strawberry Vanilla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiroi/Take/Mine from Choco Strawberry Vanilla

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (This is entirely self indulgent because I barely know anyone that enjoys this manga, but I love it, and this is gonna be reflective of their dysfunctionally functional relationship from the source material, so **Dubcon Warning** I guess. #hatersgonnahate)

Mine managed to get pretty far with his visitor pass half hidden in his jacket and a confident look on his face like he belonged. He skirted around security and cut a path straight through the set the crew was building in order to get to the trailers in the back lot. That was where the stars were. That was where Hiroi was.

Of course, Hiroi being the highest paid actor on the movie set meant he had a personal bodyguard who was always on duty. The guy, Take, was well known among fans, sticking to Hiroi’s side so much that fanfiction was written of the two. Mine was praying that his luck would hold out and Take would be taking a break himself, but Mine should have known better. Take was there, just outside the door of Hiroi’s trailer, and Mine wasn’t getting any further.

Mine wasn’t unprepared. He argued that he and Hiroi were friends from high school, and if Take looked it up, then he’d see it was true that they attended the same school and were in the same class. However, Take refused to listen to Mine, resulting in a too loud argument that had Hiroi himself poking his head out to assess the situation.

It was a dream come true to see Hiroi in person once more, and that would have been enough, but Hiroi actually remembered Mine, stating far too bluntly that Mine was shy and never talked to anyone in school and always made poor grades. Despite that, Hiroi appeared happy to see Mine and invited him inside, not that Take was happy about that. He followed.

Hiroi asked if there was anything Mine would like to say, and Mine, not wanting to waste his one and only opportunity, confessed. Hiroi looked overjoyed, but Take said, “No. Not again.”

What Mine didn’t know was that Hiroi loved to give all of himself for the chance at such love returned. He always agreed to date whoever confessed to him, but everyone expected happy, handsome, friendly Hiroi to be the man of their dreams. They didn’t expect him to be someone other than exactly what they dreamed he was. Take had to watch and pick up the pieces every time Hiroi’s heart was shattered, and he didn’t want Hiroi to suffer again.

But Mine remembered that in high school, girls would complain that Hiroi was soulless. Mine knew better. He’d seen a girl break up with Hiroi and how, after she’d left, he curled up and sobbed. Mine was determined to love Hiroi no matter what. When Hiroi entered the acting world, Mine devoured everything Hiroi was in. Mine loved every character, pure or evil, no matter what, because any one of them could be a full or partial reflection of the real Hiroi.

Take was protective and didn’t trust Mine’s distanced devotion to last in the face of the real Hiroi. So when Mine confessed, claiming that Hiroi was the only one that was kind to Mine in high school, Take assumed the worst. Take demanded that Hiroi test it. So Hiroi took off his shoe and stuck out his foot. “Kiss it,” he said, in the most sadistic voice he could muster.

To both their surprise, Mine did, gladly. Hiroi lit up like a beacon, his sunshine nature bursting through his acting in an instant. He said, “I’ve never dated a man before, so I hope you will patiently guide me.”

Take was still not happy about this, but he could never deny Hiroi anything. So when a date was set for Mine to spend two days at Hiroi’s apartment, Take continued pushing Mine’s limits. He took Mine’s phone and shoes first to lock away in case they tried to record anything detrimental to Hiroi’s career. Then he took all of Mine’s clothes, stating that Mine wouldn’t dare to share pictures of their time together if he was in such a compromising position.

Mine agreed, and Hiroi was excited to play a number of new games including “sit on the floor so I can feed you Take’s cooking by hand” and “use only your mouth to show how much you love me.” Mine never backed down, basking in the attention of the person he’d been in love with for so many years now, accepting his embarrassment as a sacrifice given to make Hiroi happy.

They continued like this for weeks until the night they were in a private booth at a club. Hiroi was drunk, and Take was quiet. Mine was happy simply being held and touched by Hiroi, despite the semi-public setting. But then Hiroi apologized to Take for being selfish. Hiroi explained that Take didn’t know how to feel anything, but after so much time together, he could share Hiroi’s emotions so long as Hiroi offered them.

Hiroi wanted Take to be happy, so Hiroi shared everything that made him happy. Take was devoted because of that. But Hiroi had been so happy with Mine, that he’d been afraid Mine would run if he pushed too far. Mine was confused since he had thought he’d proved that he would never leave Hiroi. Happy to hear this, Hiroi said he wanted to share how wonderful Mine’s body was with Take.

That was when it clicked. Hiroi wanted Mine to be sexual with the both of them. To Mine’s shock, Take wasn’t against this. Apparently, they’d done such things before, though historically with women, and the women typically broke up with Hiroi within a few months afterwards. Sometimes the women fell in love with Take instead, believing Take to be kinder, gentler, more attentive, but Take was none of those things, he only treated them with care because he shared Hiroi’s affection. If they didn’t love Hiroi, Take couldn’t love them.

Mine wasn’t sure what to make of all that he was hearing, nor could he understand it well what with Hiroi undressing him. Still, Mine was a man on a mission, and if this was Take’s next challenge, then Mine would take it head on.

As it turned out, having sex with the three of them was enjoyable, though it typically left Mine worn out. Take was a gentle lover if Hiroi asked him to be, but Mine had said that Take could do whatever pleased him. Take was NOT a gentle lover, but he wasn’t cruel, either. He cared for Mine, and even if it was because of Hiroi, it left Mine feeling odd. He didn’t want to have feelings for Take, ever. How would he be able to prove that he was forever devoted to Hiroi, with all of his being, if he also had feelings for Take?

So, Mine made sure to hate Take at all times.

Hiroi did his best to make the two get along, but it was a dynamic that Take and Mine approved of. Take wanted to be hated, and Mine wanted to hate. The sex was intense, to say the least.

It was nearly a year before Take would allow Hiroi to even talk about possibly making his relationship with Mine public, mostly because Mine was having a harder and harder time finding time off work to visit Hiroi. If Mine simply lived at the apartment or house Hiroi owned in whatever city he was filming, then it would save on housekeeping bills. Mine could cook, clean, and watch the plants. Maybe Hiroi could finally get a pet! He had always wanted a pet.

Mine wasn’t sure how he felt about being what was essentially a kept housewife, so Hiroi offered to make a space for Mine to work on cars since that was what his trade education was in. Being able to restore cars for sale sounded like a much better option to him.

Then, one day, they were out shopping when a crowd of people descended on Hiroi. The staff and Take did their best to control the mob while Hiroi giggled over the attention. Mine recognized a few of them from one of Hiroi’s more active fan groups. They would plot to move en masse whenever they could confirm where Hiroi would be. They all assumed he was with them, which was the only reason none of them spared him a look, and it was why Mine was the only one to see the danger closing in.

There had been one other guy in the fan club meetings that was as obsessive as Mine was, but that guy was dangerous, constantly talking about wanting to collect pieces of Hiroi. He was there, stepping forward with a knife in his hand. Mine threw himself at Hiroi and got himself sliced for his effort. Take took the guy down immediately after, while the girls began screaming.

It was a small knife, so Mine wasn’t sure why he felt so dizzy until someone shouted something about nicking an artery. What terrible luck. And now there was a mob of fangirls between him and the door if he wanted to get to medical care. Well, at least he’d been able to spend so much time with Hiroi, so perhaps that was a fair trade. Especially since Hiroi was holding him tight and saying that he loved him over and over. Mine’s only regret was that Hiroi was crying.

Mine woke in the hospital feeling groggy. To his surprise, Take was sitting beside the bed, but Hiroi was nowhere in sight. Apparently, the fan girls had proceeded to beat Hiroi’s attacker nearly to death and Hiroi had to follow the whole group to the police station to give a full report on what happened. Hiroi was torn in two, knowing he was required by law to go to the station (and also wanting to help his fans not go to jail for attempted murder) and desperately wanting to be with Mine at the hospital. So Take, for the first time since being hired, left Hiroi’s side to stay by Mine’s.

And since they had time alone, Take proceeded to explain everything he expected out of Mine when he moved in with Hiroi. It was the most round about way of approving their relationship, but for Take, it was huge. And perhaps Mine realized that Take did love Mine in his own way, and not in proxy of Hiroi. And maybe Mine loved Take as well, and that was okay, because it didn’t diminish how much of himself he gave to Hiroi. Take and Mine were bound to Hiroi, but that made them understand each other on a level nobody else could.

So in the end, Hiroi and Mine’s relationship was revealed, the fans loved it because Mine had saved Hiroi’s life, Mine moved in, Take made space on the bed for Mine to take the middle, and now there was fanfiction written about all three of them. Wouldn’t it be such a surprise if those authors knew that it was true?

[Tumblr](https://thatvixenchick.tumblr.com/post/626826645883453440/august-day-18-bodyguard)   
[Twitter](https://twitter.com/The_Vixen13/status/1295844069537722370?s=20)


	19. 19th Century - YamaKage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YamaKage from Haikyuu

Yamaguchi was a shy, plain omega whose family teetered on the edge of enough wealth to remain in high society. He didn’t do well around overbearing alphas, though his status attracted little in the way of suitors in the first place. His best friend was a beta named Tsukishima who was so crass and headstrong that it made Yamaguchi feel a little brave himself when they were together. His constant desire to be around Tsukki likely didn’t help to attract suitors either, if he were being honest.

Year after year of parties and social events dragged by as Yamaguchi hid in a corner or stayed tucked away in Tsukki’s shadow. It wasn’t that he didn’t like anyone that approached him, it was that he struggled to contain his nerves. Saying the wrong thing, failing to make connections, not looking as glamorous as everyone else, and his family’s precarious wealth did all the work in running off potential suitors. He began to dread every year he had to attend these kinds of things.

By the time Yamaguchi was 25, his parents were convinced that they’d never find him anyone, though he was starting to think a life alone wasn’t all that bad. It was then that the impossible happened: a local alpha accepted the invitation to meet Yamaguchi as a prospective mate.

Kageyama came from a family of old money but had moved to the city to make his own wealth. He’d succeeded. Despite that, his reputation was not great. He was known to have a horrible temper, no manners, and there was a nasty rumor that he was sleeping with another alpha’s omega. Considering some of the unkind rumors floating about concerning Yamaguchi, he decided to withhold judgement until he assessed this alpha himself.

They met at a small garden party. Kageyama’s face showed no emotion, but he did not try anything untoward as they strolled through the gardens. He was bad at starting or maintaining conversation, but he politely (if bluntly) responded to anything Yamaguchi asked. Having been friends with Tsukki his whole life, Yamaguchi didn’t find Kageyama’s personality all that jarring. In fact, Kageyama was kind of sweet in his own awkward way.

Since things went so well during their first few meetings, they began an official courtship. Over the next several months, Yamaguchi learned that Kageyama was demanding of his employees and always expected the best. He had no mind for how to handle other people’s emotions, but that was where his business partner came in: a bouncy, sunshine omega named Hinata.

Seeing Hinata and Kageyama interact, it was clear where the rumors had come from. However, they were no closer than Tsukki and Yamaguchi, and Kageyama seemed to understand that friendship perfectly, never once even considering Tsukki to be a threat to their potential mating. It was refreshing. And it was clear by how Hinata spoke of his alpha mate that they were madly in love with each other. Of course, meeting the silent, massive alpha with the scary face had nearly stopped Yamaguchi’s heart the first time, but Aone was actually really sweet and was incredibly gentle and patient with Hinata. Yamaguchi adored the friendship that bloomed between the five of them.

Being with Kageyama was like a dream for Yamaguchi. He’d never truly believed that he could find someone that he got along with so well. They were different than the rest of high society, but it suited them. Yamaguchi understood Kageyama even when he was grumpy and bad with words. Kageyama did his best to provide what Yamaguchi needed, even if he struggled with it at first. Truly, it seemed like he was often surprised that Yamaguchi would smile and help Kageyama out whenever he struggled with how to soften his language or understand Yamaguchi’s anxiety.

Hinata once told Yamaguchi in secret that Kageyama had assumed that he would always be alone and separated from the rest of the world, and that even Hinata would eventually grow tired of their friendship.

Which meant that when Kageyama officially asked for Yamaguchi’s hand, it meant far more than anyone else understood. It was a sign of trust, of his heart on his sleeve. Yamaguchi had cried, much to Kageyama’s dismay. They were officially mated in the spring and it was the happiest the two had ever been.

[Tumblr](https://thatvixenchick.tumblr.com/post/626912529606754304/august-day-19-19th-century)   
[Twitter](https://twitter.com/The_Vixen13/status/1296188359065444353?s=20)


	20. Single Parents - Spideypool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spideypool from Marvel requested by Anon

It wasn’t necessarily unusual for Black Cat to show up unannounced on Peter’s doorstep. It was, however, unusual for her to be holding a toddler.

She claimed that the child was Peter’s (or at least, it was his name she put on the birth certificate) and asked him to watch the kid while she attempted to lose the people chasing her after a heist gone wrong. Peter didn’t necessarily believe that the little boy (Nick) was his, but he knew what it was like to suddenly lose his parents and fear being taken by foster care. Aunt May and Uncle Ben had stepped in. Now it was Peter’s turn.

He has some caveats, though. Nick deserved a normal life, and it was clear that Felicia wasn’t giving up her night job and was only getting into more trouble. If the criminal organization didn’t catch her, the cops would. Nick didn’t need to be involved in that. Black Cat argued that Spider-man’s enemies were worse than hers.

They came to an agreement. Black Cat would turn over all parental custody to Peter. In return, Peter would quit being Spider-man in order to provide a stable life for the kid and protect him from any possible harm that both their old enemies targeted him with. And so, the deal was made, and Peter was a single father with a two year old son overnight.

Thank goodness for Aunt May that first year. Peter wouldn’t have survived without her. Eventually, he fell into the groove of parenthood and even landed a job as a teacher in order to better work around Nick’s school schedule. They would sit at the table each night while Nick did homework and Peter graded papers. Life was simple those first few years.

And then middle school happened, and Nick downloaded TikTok. Why videos of him dancing behind Peter’s back when dinner was being made were popular, Peter couldn’t fathom. He muttered about Vine a few times, but Nick recorded that, too, and it became his most popular upload. To make matters worse, his semi-TikTok fame proceeded to make Nick the most popular boy in school.

Peter would never admit to staring at a wall and drinking some nights as he processed Nick’s desire to join the football team. He had prepared his whole life to handle bullies, but no, Nick was smart, sociable, and popular. Peter was unprepared.

Then, at long last, Nick came to Peter for help. Poor Nick didn’t know what to do about this new kid at school! Brash, loud, obnoxious, and single-mindedly determined to ruin all of Nick’s best TikTok recordings. The little terror’s name? Ellie.

Ellie had her own TikTok channel with her father, and after moving to the area, she was determined to be the highest ranking TikToker in the school district, a title so far maintained by Nick. Well, Nick wasn’t going down without a fight, and if Ellie’s dad could star in her videos, then Peter could step up to the plate as well!

They started small with Nick teaching Peter dances, and then Peter pushing a little spider power into it to go from awkward to amazing over the course of 30 seconds. Ellie retaliated with her and her dad, Wade, dressing as ninjas and doing parkour across playgrounds. Not to be outdone, Peter did a response video of the same moves done across rooftops. Nick was beside himself with joy that his dad could actually be cool. The friendly competition had the whole school talking about it, and multiple teachers banned even the mention of the word TikTok in their classrooms.

Peter’s own classroom decided he was the coolest teacher alive and offered to help him with further videos. As it turned out, he would need that help. Wade wasn’t a quitter and started issuing direct challenges to Peter. How many kids can hang off a weightlifting bar before you drop to a knee? How fast can you eat the monster pizza at Joe’s Pizza Shack? Can you do THIS video editing challenge - or this one - or this one? Can you learn this entire dance routine? Can you balance your kid in the air on one finger?

Okay, Peter might have been called into a meeting with the principle over that last one, but at least Nick thought it was awesome.

Things were settling down when some fan requested on Ellie’s channel to pull a prank. Now, Peter had never met Ellie and her dad in person. He worked at the high school and both kids were still in middle, so how Wade figured out where Peter lived (something he was careful about anyone knowing due to any possible threats on Nick) was baffling. He knew it was Wade and Ellie, though, because both had a horrible sense of humor, and Peter’s lawn, porch, driveway, car, and ROOF were covered in mugs.

The video uploaded that evening with the title card, “It’s a bit muggy outside.”

Peter’s classroom was ready to retaliate and all of them shouted varyingly terrible pranks the moment he walked through the door. However, the auto club had an idea, especially considering one of them had a little cousin who lived down the street from Ellie. Peter knew he shouldn’t encourage his students like this, but cleaning up those mugs had been a declaration of war. Peter wouldn’t admit it, but he was also a little angry that Wade had managed to cover his roof in mugs without spidey sense going off at all.

So it was that Wade’s phone pinged with a notification of Nick’s new upload. It was a slow zoom in of the high school’s roof. Where Wade’s car was. It zoomed in closer on the faded Deadpool bumper sticker.

Wade ran outside in a panic to see his car sitting right where he left it. Nevertheless, he drove to the high school to see this trick with his own two eyes. There it was. A perfect replica of his car that the auto club had scavenged, painted, and constructed on the roof. Wade figured since he was here, why not bust in on Peter’s class to throw down the gauntlet?

Well, that (and the car on the roof) had them both sitting in the principal's office, which Wade felt was unfair since his kid didn’t even GO here. They received a long lecture about being more responsible, and being adults, and things like this shouldn’t get so out of hand, and there was a CAR on the ROOF. Peter argued that it had been a worthwhile team project for the auto club, but the principal wasn’t having it.

Wade and Peter left the school that afternoon with tails tucked between their legs. When Peter opened his mouth to call a truce, Wade asked for a date. Stunned, Peter agreed with knee jerk instinct. Ellie and Nick, being sworn enemies, were not a fan of this development. Their TikTok fandoms were, however. Peter recorded a seven second video of their date where he looked dead into the camera and said, “do it for the vine” before kissing Wade.

#PxW was now trending.

Honestly, this prompt could take off from here as a cute romcom ending. OR we could proceed to the action hero ending version:

The mugs TikTok allowed Felicia’s old enemies to track down her son. They waited until Wade and Peter were on a date, Ellie and Nick begrudgingly staying under the same roof with a babysitter. When the hired guns arrived, they immediately threatened the poor babysitter in order for Nick to follow along without a word. Ellie chose that moment to walk in on them. They asked who she was, she said Nick’s brother, they decided to take her as well — just in case.

All according to Ellie’s plan. She activated her hidden panic button. Being the daughter of Deadpool and already kidnapped once, she and Wade were no stranger to taking precautions. This prompts Wade and Peter to don the suits once more to go rescue their kids.

[Tumblr](https://thatvixenchick.tumblr.com/post/627020302841528320/august-day-20-single-parents)   
[Twitter](https://twitter.com/The_Vixen13/status/1296619162379395078?s=20)


	21. Professional Rivals - Spideypool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spideypool from Marvel requested by VoidBean

Wade did his best to get a picture of Spidey’s ass without getting caught, but regardless of how nice the zoom was on his fancy camera, spidey sense foiled his plans. He wasn’t going down without a fight, though! That Peter Parker guy took pictures of Spider-man all the time. What was the difference? OTHER than Wade not selling the pictures to a newspaper that hated Spider-man.

Well, according to Spidey, Parker wasn’t going to be taking the photos home for the spank bank. Deadpool argued that those beautiful ass shots in the paper were TOTALLY spanky material, which Spidey didn’t appreciate. After a drawn out argument where Spidey was clearly in denial about Parker’s masturbation habits, it was decided that Parker was making a living, and Deadpool wasn’t. So no pictures for Wade.

As if that single conversation was going to stop Wade!

It wasn’t long before Peter’s job was threatened by a new photographer named Wade Wilson, who was selling amazing Spider-man photos to a rival newspaper. Jameson was in an uproar and demanded better pictures from Peter. As if the pictures could possibly get any better! And how was Wade getting these action shots? Was he seriously pausing to snap pictures in the middle of fighting the bad guys?

Actually, knowing Wade, that was exactly what he was doing. It wasn’t like he cared if he was shot in the meantime. Great, just great.

So Peter did his best to get better shots and a rather serious competition of best photo from the latest villain fight began. Even a few online news sources were talking about the Parker vs Wilson Spider-off. The problem was, the more Peter pushed for better pictures, the more obvious it became that his secret identity should have been within sight of Deadpool and wasn’t.

Wade, predictably, complained that Spidey wasn’t allowed to cheat by taking pictures FOR Parker. So, to prove his point, Wade began searching for Peter during battles, leaving more work for Spidey. Not only did he have to defeat the bad guys alone, he had to keep on eye on where Wade was searching and only use shots from places Wade didn’t successfully canvas.

Outside of pulling a Mrs. Doubtfire routine in the middle of fighting, Peter wasn’t sure how to fix this. So he turned to his good friend Johnny Storm. Or rather, his terrible friend Johnny Storm who mocked him for the circumstances, complained loudly about using an image inducer for dumb reasons, and was ultimately bribed into helping out. So, Johnny filched an image inducer from SHIELD and proceeded to borrow Peter’s camera and stake out the next fight.

The problem was, Johnny wasn’t used to being circumspect, and the group trying to rob a bank took him hostage. Peter had to watch “himself” get dragged away by panicked robbers while sarcastically crying out, “Ohhh noooo, I’m being kidnaaaapped. Whatever shall I dooo? I hope some hero saaaaves me.” Spidey couldn’t stop himself from facepalming.

Spidey and Deadpool managed to “save” poor “Parker” and while Spidey was handing over criminals to the cops, Deadpool was arguing photography techniques with Johnny. Of course, Johnny knew nothing about such things, and Spidey was honestly taken aback by how much Deadpool DID know. He jumped in as soon as he could to cut the conversation off.

Then, because life could never be easy for Peter, Deadpool asked “Parker” out for coffee to finish their discussion. Johnny, being the vindictive little shit he was and mad about being held hostage, agreed and called it a date. Peter was gonna strangle Johnny later.

So it was that Peter had to meet Wade as a civilian in a coffee shop. Stupid Parker luck. At least it wasn’t a terrible time. Wade really HAD done his research into photography, which felt like a bit much considering he just wanted to make personal, exclusive posters of Spider-man to hang on his walls. Oh well, at least Wade paid for the food, claiming Peter to be too poor, which wasn't wrong, but damn, don’t say it that loud in the middle of the shop.

This became a consistent thing between them as they met for coffee and discussed the battle, how they managed their shots, and any new cameras on the market they had their eyes on. It was strangely…nice. Peter wasn’t sure if he should let himself enjoy this so much, but he was. He didn’t really have other photographer friends. Hell, he didn’t have many friends at all.

Things progressed like this for months, with Wade completely unperturbed by Peter rushing out the door to “catch the latest news” whenever Spider-man was needed. Wade did, however, try to keep Peter away from a particularly bad battle once. He handcuffed Peter to the handicap stall’s handrail and went to “join Spidey in battle.” Peter had been forced to break the cuff, hurry to the fight, then race back to the shop and claim a custodian had to cut him out.

Not long after the incident, Wade stopped selling pictures. Peter tried to ask why, but Wade barely responded. Thinking it was a depressive episode, Spidey did his best to drag Deadpool around the city to cheer him up. But Deadpool didn’t act like he was having issues…

Wade stopped meeting up with Peter, and it was only then that Peter realized how much he missed it. Hell, it was only then that Peter realized they’d long ago stopped with the coffee and professional talk and shifted to what anyone else would call normal dates. Johnny certainly had called them such and pointed it out, relentlessly, every time they met up. Thus, Peter didn’t want to go to Johnny in regards to his hurt and lonely feelings.

So, in some twisted bit of fate, he blurted the whole thing to Deadpool one night while sitting up on a rooftop feeling down. Deadpool had asked if his little spider was okay, and Spidey had said, “I think I was broken up with.” After a long pause, Deadpool asked, “You’re not sure?”

So Peter did his best to be vague. How he’d been seeing this guy, and how well things were working, and how they hadn’t put a name on it, really, but Peter hadn’t realized he had grown such feelings prior to being ghosted. He said all his exes hated how he bailed for Spider-man stuff that he couldn’t tell them about, but this guy hadn’t minded. Had he lied?

And Deadpool asked the big question — why was Peter afraid of revealing himself? Was it because he was afraid they’d tell his secret or have some mindreader pull it from them? Or perhaps that they would be killed or kidnapped or hurt?

Yes, yes it was all of those things and more. Deep, deep down, Spider-man was afraid of people comparing his normal, boring self with the hero he was in costume.

Then, Wade mused, “You know, having enjoyed an image inducer once, I learned to look out for the tells that someone was using one.”

Spidey stiffened and stopped breathing. Wade continued, explaining how he wasn’t sure why at first, perhaps because Spidey assumed Deadpool would do something bad to Parker in person. Then later, Wade tested a few things about his sneaking suspicions. He had to walk away, though, not wanting to use the evidence he was compiling to come to a conclusion that Spidey might not want.

But if they were being honest, right here and now on this rooftop, Wade would always honor Spidey’s secrets. Telepaths couldn’t use their powers against him. Deadpool couldn’t die, he healed when hurt, and nobody was able to contain him for long. And, most of all, he didn’t think Peter Parker was boring in the slightest. In fact, he was equally as awesome as Spider-man himself.

And Peter shouldn’t. He knew he shouldn’t but…

Taking off his mask, Peter asked why Wade ghosted him. Wade denied doing any such thing because he was still right here with his favorite person in the whole world. Peter decided he didn’t care how much Johnny would tease him for this in the future and leaned over to kiss Wade. It felt like something long, long overdue. He said as much, and Wade, being Wade, proceeded to “make up for lost time.” They didn’t get much patrolling done that night.

[Tumblr](https://thatvixenchick.tumblr.com/post/627113680800268288/august-day-21-professional-rivals)   
[Twitter](https://twitter.com/The_Vixen13/status/1296991940190314497?s=20)


	22. Futuristic - AoHina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AoHina from Haikyuu

Hinata grew up on a small planet known for its convenient location as an intergalactic rest stop. Due to the variety of people and cultures he grew up around, he found himself fascinated by things that brought so many different people together. Particularly, sports. He became hyper interested in Volleyball. It was an archaic human sport, but it was showing a resurgence in the galactic sphere with a new modern twist.

Hinata very much wanted to play, but it was still rather niche, and there wasn’t much he could do other than practice on his own. When he came of age and had a chance to take a tour of the local space stations, he immediately headed to the one that had a volleyball team. The team was small and mostly made of humans, which wasn’t surprising, but they were welcoming and let him join.

The only downside was that they all called him a rabbit. At first he’d been confused, but when he looked up the earth creature, he was offended. Just because he had similar ears and tail, and had more energy than humans, didn’t mean he looked anything like a rabbit. Besides, he was orange!

Other than that, Hinata enjoyed learning the game and working with the other humans. His first time playing an anti-grav game had been thrilling. Space was awesome! In what felt like no time at all, they had their first match.

It turned out he was the only one of his species to take up the sport, so he was noticed a lot, especially by the taller players. Game after game, he pushed himself to beat the expectations of his species. This just made people notice him more. He did his best to be as intimidating as they were, but he was honestly more terrified than he wanted to admit to himself. It was tough being tiny.

Then there was the day he met Aone, a giant of a man with silver skin that even the other players walked away from. Hinata was shaking in his boots, but Aone only inclined his head politely. Aone didn’t speak, but he was intense while playing and perfectly polite after the match. He never spoke a word, so Hinata had to find Aone’s name in the player’s guide of the game.

It was their second meeting that Aone held out his hand with a questioning look. One of Hinata’s teammates said that Aone’s species were empaths and didn’t have a formal language. Aone was asking permission to touch. Feeling bad about not being informed, Hinata stumbled forward and shoved his face into Aone’s big palm.

It should have been embarrassing, but instead, it was soothing. Whatever Aone was doing had Hinata all but purring, the fine hairs on his body standing on end. He smiled and nuzzled into Aone’s skin without really realizing he was doing it. Aone gently rubbed behind Hinata’s ear, and it felt blissful.

Hinata’s teammates yelled that they were leaving, jolting Hinata from the moment. He offered an embarrassed bow and ran after them. A week later, he received a gift. It was a signed 3D projector image of Hinata’s favorite volleyball player. He was insanely excited, but confused that it had come from Aone. How had Aone known?

Hinata looked up Aone’s species, but the technical jargon was too much to parse. It had something to do with gifts that were meaningful to emotions? All Hinata knew was that Aone had seen what made Hinata happy and sent a present. Empaths sure were nice! There was something in the article about returning the gesture, but Hinata wasn’t an emotion mind reader. He didn’t know what to send.

He spent a few days thinking about it and decided to get something Aone might find useful. It was the best Hinata could do. So he put together a compact, portable touchpad with a basic list of preset language prompts. Such programs were normally used for tourists incapable of making enough speech noises for a translator. Hinata added on a few phrases specific to volleyball and grinned wide at his creation, sending it off promptly.

The next time Hinata and Aone met at a game, Aone was using Hinata’s gift. Hinata lit up like a sun and asked if Aone liked it. The little viewscreen popped up with a “yes.” Aone held out his hand, and Hinata eagerly nodded, then wasn’t sure if nodding translated (after all, he’d picked up the habit from his human teammates) and just shoved his face into Aone’s hand again. After all, it had worked the first time.

The transference was stronger now, and Hinata had an easier time understanding it. Suddenly, the words of the article he’d read made more sense. Aone had sent a courting gift. He hadn’t expected Hinata to respond. It was just supposed to be a confession because his species didn’t believe in hiding emotions. But Hinata had responded. Aone assumed this was a misunderstanding and had spent a long time determining how best to transfer this information in a way Hinata could process.

It should have been embarrassing, but it wasn’t. Aone was so open and understanding, and Hinata found that rather refreshing. His species tended to be more circumspect and hidden, always expected to put on a pleasant face. All of Aone’s emotions were on display, happy and sad, and with no fear of that.

Hinata couldn’t help but be a little curious. He opened his eyes and looked up at Aone, hoping to transfer the idea of trying it out between them. Aone smiled and nodded. Hinata grinned, his happy emotions radiating down their connection, and said a little too loudy, “So you really wanna try dating?” Aone held up the “yes” on his display again.

And as cute of an ending as that would be, I have to consider that Hinata’s teammates are all worried that Hinata is gonna be shocked and scared at the size of Aone’s genitals. What they don’t know is that Hinata’s species is known for their marathon sex nights and poor Aone was wrung dry by morning.

[Tumblr](https://thatvixenchick.tumblr.com/post/627178125007241216/august-day-22-futuristic)   
[Twitter](https://twitter.com/The_Vixen13/status/1297250738058547202?s=20)


	23. Arranged Marriage - Spideytorch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spideytorch from Marvel requested by GeekMom

Peter knew his time was running out, but well, he’d always assumed he would marry Mary Jane. That hadn’t happened. She turned down his proposal no less than four times, claiming he was only asking out of fear for the future and not because he genuinely wanted to build a life with her. He tried to argue, but when he spent most of his time in the lab and the rest being Spider-man, his words held little weight.

So, when he turned 35, the government sent the notice that since he remained unmarried, he’d been submitted into the arrangement program and a spouse had been chosen for him. Peter only had himself to blame. He knew this was what would happen if he didn’t focus on his personal life. In defeat, he opened up the pamphlet on his partner-to-be.

It was a man, which was the first thing Peter noticed. He’d never taken the time to update his preferences after submitting them back when he turned 21 and was mandated to do so. He supposed he was still bisexual, but he’d spent years feeling comfortable in relationships with women and hadn’t hooked up with a guy since college. It made him nervous to think about it.

Only after the gay panic did he look at the rest of the file. He knew this guy. Johnny Storm was rich, part of the Fantastic Four, and a complete womanizer. What paper pusher had decided this was a good match between them? Well, reading the “considerations” page answered that question. Peter was a genius scientist with no money, and Johnny was rich and living with the top minds of their generation, surrounded by labs he didn’t utilize himself.

As far as the government was concerned, this was a match that was perfectly “beneficial to society” which was the entire point of the arrangement program. All Peter could do was meet up with the guy and hope for the best.

That introduction meeting was awful. Johnny had a comeback to everything Peter said and kept asking personal questions about himself as if he expected Peter to have studied every interview the guy had done. Peter was ready to grab the breadsticks and run, but he was required to go on at least three of these mandatory meetings before sending an incompatibility complaint to his case worker. So he gritted his teeth and stuck it out. Well, he argued the whole night, really, but at least he stuck it out.

He received a call from his case worker a week later. She said Mr. Storm had been in contact with her. Peter wondered if Johnny was trying to use his influence to push the incompatibility complaint sooner than he was allowed. Rich people were the worst…

Except, that wasn’t what the case worker said. She informed Peter that Johnny submitted that he was fine with continuing the marriage, and she just needed to have Peter’s confirmation as well. Peter was floored. What, in that entire dinner, had made Johnny agree to marry Peter?

He stumbled through the rest of the call, which the lady decided was a yes, and then Peter immediately text Johnny. They hadn’t texted at all except to set up their initial meeting. He sent now, “Did you mean to push through with the marriage? The case worker just called.” All Johnny sent back was, “Yes.”

The wedding was arranged quickly, and it was a whirlwind of paperwork, contacting people for witnesses, and travel plans. Peter continued to text Johnny, and their conversations grew a bit more relaxed. Still, Peter didn’t get his answer until the wedding day. Johnny looked into Peter’s still confused face and said, “I needed to make sure you weren’t just after my money or were going to act all meek and afraid of me just because I’m superhuman.”

Well, certainly Peter had proven that wrong. So, with Aunt May dabbing away tears beside him, Peter was married in a small ceremony at some private resort overseas. It was a beautiful place, and Johnny and Peter were set to spend three nights there as a gift from Sue.

When everyone else left and it was only Johnny and Peter alone in their private getaway, they finally had a real discussion. Johnny was surprised to find out that Peter could keep up with “the non-geniuses of the world.” Apparently, Peter and Reed getting into a long discussion on various topics during the reception had made Johnny worried. “I’m just glad I have someone normal to talk to.”

As the months passed, Peter fit into his new life fairly well. Johnny was fun to hang out with, and Peter was extremely excited to work with some of the best minds in the world. It wasn’t until six months in that their mandatory marriage counsiler asked them about sex and what kind of relationship they’d like to have. Exclusive or open? Honestly, Peter hadn’t thought about it. With the both of them no longer in their hormonal twenties, busy being superheroes, and Peter working on experiments with Reed while Johnny did charity work… Well, intimacy had been low in priority.

Peter wasn’t opposed to a sexual relationship, something Johnny found surprising for some reason. It seemed silly that they were six months in and hadn’t even attempted this. So that night, they crawled into bed with intention. It was awkward at first, but Johnny was a fast and thorough learner. In no time at all, Peter was in heaven.

Well, that opened the floodgates. They were all over each other now, much to the dismay of the rest of the Fantastic Four.

Their first year of marriage had many ups and downs, secret identities revealed, and battles fought and won. It wasn’t easy, but they managed to work it out. They looked forward to the rest of their lives together.

[Tumblr](https://thatvixenchick.tumblr.com/post/627266790501859328/august-day-23-arranged-marriage)   
[Twitter](https://twitter.com/The_Vixen13/status/1297605350531764226?s=20)


	24. Private Detective - Lamen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damen/Laurent from Captive Prince requested by ars-matron

Laurent was a private detective, well known in some circles for being ruthless when it came to his job and better known in other circles for being an omega. In a world where male omegas were considered a collector’s item to most alphas rather than a real human mate, Laurent had carved his own place in the world.

He had a habit of overcharging alphas and doing charity cases for omegas. Normally, that would leave him strapped for cash and connections, but he knew how to play the field. As far as he was concerned, he was the best in the business, and completely capable of backing that up.

Apparently, Damen agreed, considering the large alpha showed up in Laurent’s office looking like death warmed over. He insisted that he couldn’t go to the cops without enough evidence. It was also imperative that nobody know he’s still alive. Don’t worry, he brought cash.

The case stank, but Laurent was no fool. He knew who Damen was: son of a multibillion dollar CEO. According to Damen, his father was dead, and he needed Laurent’s help to find out if it was his brother who had done it. Further, everyone who was working with Kastor needed to be rooted out, including whoever it was that tried to kill Damen.

Infiltrating the company as the new arm candy for a chairholder was child’s play. The hard part was keeping Damen hidden. There weren't a lot of places to go, so he stayed with Laurent. An alpha in his perfectly decorated home, stinking the place up? He could hardly stand it, but Damen’s money spent, so he shoved the alpha in the guest bedroom and did his best to pretend everything would be fine.

It only took a week to find out that Kastor was doing his best to control everyone, which meant he wasn’t the mastermind behind it. So Laurent had to make full profiles of everyone in power. Two didn’t appear to be involved but were doing other illegal things. Damen was surprised and angered to find out, swearing to have their heads once this was over. Laurent hid his surprise that an alpha of Damen’s power and influence cared about those embezzling money from retirement plans.

Eventually, Laurent found the top of the food chain, an omega woman named Jokaste who had jumped from Damen’s bed to Kastor’s long before the attempted murder. Damen was in disbelief and denial that warped into sobbing. Laurent had expected rage, not depression. Damen was an idiot, but he had actually loved Jokaste. Interesting.

It took a month to collect what was needed before Laurent cornered Jokaste. She agreed to give a statement if all blame was transferred to Kastor. She may have been pulling the strings in order to provide herself with the perfect life, but it was Kastor’s hand that pulled the trigger. All hard evidence incriminated him. She was good at what she did.

She also stated that she had everything she needed, placing a hand over her womb. She smiled at Laurent and asked if the last traces of her heat was affecting him. He denied it. Not just to her, but to himself. Her pheromones should only trigger a false heat from him if he had accepted a mate, but that was impossible. He hated alphas. All alphas. Why would his body think there was a mate waiting for him?

Jokaste used Laurent’s deteriorating state to escape. She planned to hide overseas until everything blew over and likely later claim she feared for her life to the police. Her child connected to the family fortune would see her set for life.

Laurent was left to deal with himself, abandoning the rendezvous location in order to stumble to the nearest hotel that had omega heat services. They brought him water, food, and nesting material before offering to call his alpha. He declined, which concerned them, but they left him be.

Two hours of hell later, Laurent caved and called Damen who showed up in no time at all. He’d been panicked that Laurent was hurt, but when he entered the room, he simply stood there and stared. Laurent didn’t understand. Alphas were brutes looking for any excuse to have their way with an omega, especially one in heat, so why wasn’t Damen?

Then Damen’s scent reached Laurent, and he couldn’t take it any longer. He complained about his body’s choice in the same breath he begged for Damen’s help. Damen, still strangely calm, said that Laurent’s mind, not body, was what had to choose an alpha, and Damen wanted to confirm that. When Laurent questioned why, Damen said, “Because I’ve already chosen you as well.”

It wasn’t the right time, not with death threats and secrets surrounding them, but now they were here. And Laurent said yes.

Damen did not take Laurent hard and fast, but slow and thorough. Laurent had never heard of an alpha in such control, of one whose instincts to cherish overpowered those to claim. Laurent understood that Kastor was the easier brother to manipulate, but he couldn’t fathom how Jokaste could have this taste of Damen and still betray him.

Laurent was a maelstrom of emotions when he woke up warm and encased in Damen’s arms, but there were other things that needed to be done now that his false heat had burned out.

They were able to present everything to the police who took over Damen’s protection. It took three months to facilitate the capture of all involved, secure Damen’s home, and then get the company back in order. Damen had nothing but long nights of work ahead after losing so many people and still choosing to fire the embezzlers immediately.

And so, Laurent and Damen returned to their old lives.

Or so Laurent thought.

When Damen showed up on Laurent’s doorstep once more with a ring, Laurent wasn’t sure how to feel. Damen asked to officially court Laurent. “I will cherish you. I hope you know that I will.” Cherish? A male omega? It was ridiculous to hear.

Though not as ridiculous as hearing himself agree and watching as he took Damen’s hand in his own. Laurent did not need an alpha, but perhaps it was okay to want this one.

[Tumblr](https://thatvixenchick.tumblr.com/post/627383706848526336/august-day-24-private-detective)   
[Twitter](https://twitter.com/The_Vixen13/status/1298073064530489347?s=20)


	25. Circus(/BDSMverse) - Spideypool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spideypool from Marvel

Wade was tall, broad, mouthy, confrontational, and scarred. Anyone who met him pegged him for a dom and only the occasional sub with a danger kink ever looked his way. The problem was, HE was a sub, but after years of bad relationships and rejections, he stopped correcting people’s assumptions. They didn’t look at him strangely if they thought he was a dom.

So he did his best to be happy alone and without fulfilling his needs. He distracted himself a lot. One such occasion was when he went to see the circus. He sat by himself, hood up, but made sure to keep his posture confident and take up more space than he needed. People respected that space, as expected. It wasn’t until halfway through the show that Wade forgot himself in favor of what he was seeing.

A spider web made of rope hung high in the air. A man balanced on them, jumping, flipping, and twirling from one spot to another in a display of impressive acrobatic skill. His outfit glimmered under the lights, the tight fabric showing off his lean muscle. He was of average height and build, and with his skills in performance and flexibility, many would mistake him for submissive.

But when The Spider took a bow at the end of his routine, Wade saw the look in those brown eyes. That was a look that said The Spider enjoyed the control he had over himself, the web, and the audience. It sent a shiver down Wade’s spine and set up a yearning in his gut he hadn’t felt in years. Maybe this person would understand him in a way few others did. He had to meet The Spider.

The circus had a long standing tradition of taking in those that didn’t fit into normal society, which was why Peter had joined long ago. It had taken time for him to come to terms with what he was, and when he did, he’d looked for a place to belong and found it. Peter was a switch.

He’d been raised and trained as a submissive, which had given him a base set of skills that he developed once he’d run off to join the circus. He had a family here now, one that didn’t tell him he was “just a brat with an attitude problem.” He could explore both sides of himself with those willing to join him. Honestly, he loved it here, in a world where everyone got to be themselves, even if that included those who weren’t interested in power play, or sex, or those who couldn’t choose and wanted to try it all. This was home.

Of course, there were downsides. He was often approached and hit on, cajoled by dominants insisting that he needed a firm hand to guide him to a happier life. He was getting better at dissuading such people, but occasionally they were too stubborn for their own good (and lust struck after seeing Peter’s flexibility).

One such night, there were two men trying to convince Peter how misguided he was and how they could rescue him from his hard life. A large man in a hoodie with an intimidating presence snarled at them to leave before pulling Peter back towards the rest of the group as they packed everything up for the night. Once away from the public’s eye, the man deflated, mumbling apologies and muttering to himself about how this wasn’t the way he’d imagined meeting The Spider.

Peter was instantly intrigued. It was becoming clear that the stranger was only pretending to be a dominant, and he was interested in Peter, but not in the way most people were. After some belated introductions, Peter found out the man’s name was Wade. He invited Wade to the campfire the others were building for a drink. The excited smile Wade returned made Peter feel warm inside.

They talked long into the night. Wade was a submissive, but due to his size, dominants always assumed he could take heavy play. That wasn’t the case. Wade was scarred, and his pain tolerance varied wildly because of that. He was also sensitive and was far more interested in soft and nurturing dynamics. He was excitable and chatty, though it was clear he’d been admonished for that in the past.

What really caught Peter’s interest was Wade’s assumption that Peter was a dominant because of his performance. That was the first time anyone had seen and appreciated the dominant nature that came out in him when performing. So when Wade asked for Peter’s number, Peter couldn’t say no.

The fact that Peter was a switch came up on date number 3. Peter braced himself for the narrowed eyes, the disbelief, the loss of interest. Instead, Wade’s eyes lit up while asking questions, all of which were meant to learn more about what this meant for Peter. As long as he could remember, nobody had ever reacted with excitement.

As their relationship developed, they discovered that they meshed well. Wade was used to his dominant act as a way to keep control over his life. In a way, he found comfort in the role, even if it wasn’t who he truly was. However, this dominant side helped to appease Peter’s submissive when he needed it, just a bit, when he was anxious. On the flip side, Peter’s internal dominant finally found a submissive willing and eager to give himself over to Peter’s control.

It certainly surprised them both how well they fit together. If not for how often Peter traveled from place to place, everything would be perfect between them. Which was why, after a year of growing so close that they couldn’t stand to be away from one another, Wade decided to join the circus. He had some hidden skills somewhere, he claimed.

And from there, they lived happily ever after.

[Tumblr](https://thatvixenchick.tumblr.com/post/627428164767023104/august-day-25-circus-bdsmverse)   
[Twitter](https://twitter.com/The_Vixen13/status/1298250796207874049?s=20)


	26. Monster Hunters - Lancelot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lancelot from Voltron

Keith was known as a monster hunter, though he wasn’t a fan of the term. His job was to assess the risk of monsters that traveled too close to human lands. He was an expert in tracking, observing, and determining the threat level. Usually, monsters were just passing through or injured enough to need time to rest and recover. Most monsters didn’t make a habit of getting close to human territory.

Lance knew all of this. He also knew that humans had a bad habit of vilifying monsters, thus Keith’s job. Lance did not have such hangups. In fact, one could say he admired monsters. A lot. Possibly too much. Which was why he was unrelenting in his quest to be taken on one of Keith’s investigations. “To learn the trade,” Lance had said.

Keith only caved in order to prove that Lance couldn’t handle the job, but hey, Lance would take what he could get as long as he could go.

They traveled through a forest in the middle of summer for a terribly long amount of time before finding monster signs. Well, Keith found the signs. Lance only saw leaves and twigs that looked like every other leaf and twig. Following the trail, Keith determined the territory claimed by the monster and decided that it wasn’t passing through, it was settling down in a new spot to stay. They would need to find and clarify which kind of monster it was to see whether or not this would be a problem and then flag the area as dangerous for any humans that might get close.

What they discovered was a naga. Even from a distance, it was huge. It was sunning itself on a rock, belly slightly distended from a recent meal. The tip of its tail was restless, curling and uncurling over and over. Keith said that it was mating season for nagas, which meant most were on the move. This one must have failed in finding a mate and decided to burrow until the urge passed. Thus the twitchy tail.

Keith made his way back with the intent to flag the area. He was confident the naga would move on once mating season was over. Lance, however, didn’t follow. He stared with intent at the naga. The poor naga suffering through urges it couldn’t fulfill. If only there was a friendly monster fucker nearby…

Lance tumbled down the incline, bouncing off a few trees before pinwheeling his arms in order to stay up right once in the little valley the naga claimed. He looked up to see the dark, uncanny eyes staring at him. Lance straightened with a smile and rubbed the back of his neck as he blushed and blubbered that he was there to help and had no weapons of any kind.

The naga arched an eyebrow before stating that it knew the two humans were in the forest the entire time. Lance rolled with that, saying they were just here to keep the naga safe, but the naga asked if Lance was aware of what season it was. Lance gulped and huffed out a yes. He was very aware and very, very excited about it. The naga’s eyebrow arched higher than it had previously.

But who was Lotor to look a gift human in the mouth?

Lotor’s father had a bad reputation in the naga community, so Lotor’s mating options were thin, and those that did offer were only doing so with ill intent (or in some bid to please his father). So Lotor took to searching for nomads during the season, traveling far from home. Sometimes he was lucky, other times not. He was prepared to hole up and masturbate until the season was over this year after finding no willing nomads.

And then this crazy, horny human showed up. Why not? They were both clearly ready to go. So Lotor cut off the human’s awkward babbling by wrapping it up tight in his tail. He made quick work of the clothes and proceeded to inspect the genitals. He knew how human copulation worked, but it was still fascinating to see that there really wasn’t a vent for the genitals to retreat into. How inefficient. Was that why humans were constantly ready to breed?

Ah, well, it worked out. The human appeared to enjoy being wrapped up tight. Lotor was careful not to exert too much strength. Humans were fragile, after all. It wasn’t long after opening his vent and working his way inside the human’s tiny hole that they were interrupted. The other human was in the treeline hissing at the one presumably called Lance. In turn, Lance moaned and made it obvious that it had no intentions of leaving.

Lotor smiled and beckoned the other human to join. The human did not. Instead, it stayed and watched. Perhaps voyeurism was a normal practice among humans. If so, Lotor was only too happy to put on a show.

This is the story of poor, beleaguered Keith who had to drag a fucked out Lance back to civilization after three days with a naga.

[Tumblr](https://thatvixenchick.tumblr.com/post/627544761105006592/august-day-26-monster-hunters)   
[Twitter](https://twitter.com/The_Vixen13/status/1298717316373286913?s=20)


	27. Flower Shop - Run With The Wind (KakeHai)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KakeHai from Run With The Wind

Haiji owns his own chain of flower shops. What makes them unique is that they are all stocked by his own personal greenhouse. This means he spends more time cultivating flowers than being inside the stores, but he likes it that way. He can micromanage his flowers while still going out daily and meeting various people. It’s a good life.

One day he notices movement in the plants. When he leans over to look, he comes face to face with a dryad. He knew such creatures existed, but he’d never thought to meet one this far from any forests. The dryad curls away, wary and mute. Haiji is distracted by studying the dryad’s body. It looks like green skin, but he can tell that it’s made of various types of plants all fused together to form a structure.

As much as he wants to spend all day studying this, the dryad is uncomfortable and Haiji has work to do. So he smiles and says that he plans on watering the flowers nearby soon. “You might get a little wet. Is that okay?” The dryad shoves itself further back into the rows, so Haiji takes that as a yes.

He spends the rest of the day going about his job. It isn’t until late afternoon that he stops by again and asks if his new resident needs anything. He’s met with more silence. Haiji wonders if something bad happened that caused this whole scenario. Or maybe it was lost, wary of humans, and confused about the greenhouse.

Well, Haiji would give it some time to warm up to him and then offer to help. For now, he needed to do his rounds.

The next day, the dryad was still in the greenhouse, but it had moved. It was sitting in a shaft of early morning sunlight atop a ripped open bag of fertilizer. It startled upon seeing Haiji but didn’t run when he approached. He noticed there was a gaping area on the dryad’s leg — a huge open gash showing the various plants underneath.

“You’re injured!” Haiji ran over to his tools and came back with what was needed to help graft the pieces back together until it healed. The dryad almost ran, but it was clear it couldn’t put weight on the injured leg. Haiji managed to soothe it long enough to show he was trying to help.

Once the wound was patched up, the dryad appeared less hostile, so Haiji introduced himself. He managed to get the name “Kakeru” and that it was indeed lost. Haiji offered to help Kakeru home, but the dryad was clearly confused over the word, either not knowing where home was or the word itself.

It took days of earning Kakeru’s trust before it began following Haiji around the greenhouse, watching him work. Kakeru even picked up some sickly violets and fused them into its own arm, curing the root rot by eliminating the roots and feeding the flowers via its own body. Haiji was amazed. It looked like a 3D tattoo on a green arm.

A week later, he heard a rumor that botanists were trying to grow dryads artificially. So far, dryads were only naturally occurring in nature, and nobody knew how it happened. Haiji wondered if perhaps that was where Kakeru came from. It would make sense why it was so far into human civilization, confused about where its home was, and knew to find a greenhouse to stay in.

Haiji could only imagine what kind of possible experiments Kakeru had been through in a botanist's search for information. So Haiji decided he would make sure nobody came to take Kakeru away, and maybe one day, he’d be able to bring Kakeru to the forests it belonged in.

A story about Haiji keeping a secret, Kakeru hiding from his past, and the rest of the crew bumbling into their lives and helping them out. If they have to defeat evil botanists and fall into a cross species romance along the way, so be it.

[Tumblr](https://thatvixenchick.tumblr.com/post/627652732003680257/august-day-27-flower-shop)   
[Twitter](https://twitter.com/The_Vixen13/status/1299149220625219592?s=20)


	28. Fashion and Models - Lamen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damen/Laurent from Captive Prince requested by Jenn.

Laurent deVere was a famous model, highly sought after and boasting a huge fan following. He was also infamous in the industry, notoriously problematic to work with and a bad attitude to boot. Rumor had it that his brother Auguste was his manager only because there was nobody else who would take the job.

Damen had heard all of these things time and time again, which was why he was trepidatious to take the offer of a lifetime. It was good money, good publicity, and a once in a lifetime opportunity. You see, Laurent deVere was well known for never showing skin. What little skin he did show in his shoots or instagram account made his fans ravenous. As far as Damen knew, there was only one picture of Laurent in existence with his shirt off.

So the possibility of a tasteful nude shoot was something companies would go to war over to sell a product. Someone, somehow, had convinced Laurent to do a nude shoot for a new cologne that was outrageously expensive. And, they were offering Damen the chance to take those photos. It took three days before he worked up the courage to agree, more than a little dazed at the promised payday.

Laurent was everything the rumors said he was. He refused to get undressed in any manner, wearing a baggy turtleneck and jeans while sitting on his mark and harassing the interns who were “unable to set the lights correctly.” He demanded test shots first before determining if he would allow it for the actual shoot, but rejected all poses Damen came up with. He hated being guided through poses or expressions, preferring instead to make snide, biting comments until Damen stopped trying.

Auguste was beside himself trying to calm Laurent down, which only resulted in Laurent storming off for a “coffee break” that lasted over an hour. It was at that point Damen considered that there was something more to this. He looked around the room, full of people with hopeful, burning gazes, desperate to see history in the making. Or, from a model’s perspective, desperate to look or touch “by accident” where they weren’t supposed to.

Damen cleared the room, and when Laurent returned, only hand selected essential staff remained, standing behind a partition so they couldn’t see anything. Auguste stood off to the side, and only Damen remained behind the camera to see Laurent. They stared at each other for a long moment, Damen offering no instruction or platitudes, before Laurent nodded and (much to everyone’s amazement) stripped to his flesh toned dance belt.

“Let’s try position one,” Damen said, and miraculously, Laurent obeyed.

If the lights needed to be changed, Auguste brought Laurent a long, full coverage robe. Damen would stand close, making sure that nobody else walked anywhere close to Laurent as they worked, and guaranteed that they went back behind the partition once the job was done. Laurent watched Damen with a slight frown, as if trying to puzzle something out.

Three hours later, the photo shoot was a wrap, and Laurent was satisfied with the pictures taken. He called them “actually tasteful despite your looks.” To which Damen responded, “I should look like a professional.” He wasn’t expecting the raised eyebrow in response along with, “Precisely.”

It made Damen wonder if certain rumors about the mistreatment of models in the industry, in order to get better jobs, had more basis than he wanted to believe.

A week later, Damen’s jaw hit the floor when he received a proposal from Auguste to become Laurent’s full-time, exclusive photographer. Damen’s friend Nik asked, “You really want to do that to yourself?” but after a week of thinking about it, Damen accepted the offer.

The longer Damen and Laurent worked together, the better Damen was at reading Laurent’s little ticks that indicated what mood the volatile model was in or what needed to be changed to make Laurent happy. Since Damen was getting paid far more than his contracts usually were by virtue of being exclusive to Laurent deVere, he took this in stride as part of his job. Auguste had never seen Laurent be so comfortable with his work and consistently got drunk and begged Damen to never quit and make his little brother happy always.

Eventually, Laurent casually admitted that he and Damen were friends, and it must have been Damen’s awkwardness that was the cause of them only ever seeing each other at work. Damen didn’t call Laurent out on that, knowing this was like earning the trust of a cat, so he apologized and asked if Laurent wanted to join a movie night with Damen and Nik. Auguste was invited as well, and they all had a good time.

Months later, when Damen and Laurent were up late, the rest of the movie night group having drunk themselves to sleep long ago. They were talking when Laurent suddenly moved in and kissed Damen. While Damen was staring wide eyed, Laurent asked, “Are you going to take advantage of me?” to which Damen immediately responded, “Only if you want me to.” From then on, they were dating (much to Nik’s dismay and Auguste’s joy).

[Tumblr](https://thatvixenchick.tumblr.com/post/627700984100077568/august-day-28-fashion-and-models)   
[Twitter](https://twitter.com/The_Vixen13/status/1299342235146821635?s=20)


	29. Tattoo Parlor - AoHina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AoHina from Haikyuu

Hinata was short, and he totally didn’t have a complex about that. Nope. Not at all. He just didn’t like that the workers at the tattoo shop he just joined enjoyed teasing him about it. They made short jokes all the time, purposefully placed his stuff out of reach, and labeled the stepladder with his name. He’d had enough.

So when they booked him with a giant of a man, he refused to give into their snickering and ask someone else to take the client. If they wanted to give up work, let them. Hinata would figure it out.

He completed the assessment fairly quickly, as the giant named Aone was extremely quiet. To Aone’s credit, he didn’t say a thing about Hinata’s height or look at all concerned. However, when they made it back to Hinata’s workspace, he noticed that all of his gear was laid out for him, including the stepladder. The chair was cranked up as high as it could go.

Aone sat down, oblivious to Hinata’s plight. Seething with anger, Hinata asked if Aone could take his weight. With a serious, blank face, Aone simply nodded. So Hinata climbed atop the chair and Aone alike in order to sit on the man’s lap and be able to reach the broad, bare chest. Pulling his tray over to him, he set to work.

If Aone thought the situation strange, he didn’t say anything about it. Well, that was unsurprising since he said little at all. Hinata managed to fill out the outline and wrap it with minimal issues. Aone looked pleased with the result, which was the most emotion he’d shown the entire time. He set a follow-up appointment to fill in the rest.

Everyone had a great laugh about Hinata’s session. The shop wouldn’t stop talking about how he’d sat in a customer’s lap for over three hours. The manager was not amused and scolded both Hinata and the rest of the workers for being unprofessional.

On Aone’s next visit, things were set up better, though he was practically laying on the floor due to how low the chair had to be dropped. They were effectively hidden from sight of anyone else in the shop, which Hinata was grateful for. He was struggling to reach all of Aone’s unnecessarily large chest while keeping his hand steady.

With a soft grunt, Aone waved at his lap. His face stayed perfectly neutral. Hinata debated only for a moment before climbing up on top of Aone once more. Aone had offered this time. It was fine. Hinata managed to finish most of the coloring and shading that round. One more session should do it.

The third session saw Hinata sitting on Aone’s lap again, the both of them now in a routine and comfortable with it. Hinata leaned back multiple times to assess the whole of the tattoo, looking for any places he needed to fix before leaning back in. His tongue was caught between his teeth each time. He barely noticed what he was doing until Aone let out a soft grunt, fingers clenching the armrests.

Hinata blinked and came out of his hyper-focused state to notice that there was something hard under his ass, Aone was looking anywhere but at Hinata, and they were both blushing. Hinata babbled an apology, but Aone waved it off and quietly asked for Hinata to finish the piece however he needed to. Aone’s voice was deep, smooth, and amazing. Hinata blushed harder at how much he enjoyed the sound.

The tattoo was finished that session, and as Aone paid, Hinata found himself disappointed that he wouldn’t see the man again. It was silly. They’d barely talked and all Hinata had done was embarrass himself multiple times in front of Aone. Hinata smiled and waved as Aone left a tip, bowed, and exited the building without a word.

However, nestled in the bills was a slip of paper with a phone number, a quick “text me anytime” note, and Aone’s name. Hinata stuffed it in his pocket with a grin. Aone may not be much of a talker, but perhaps he was a texter.

[Tumblr](https://thatvixenchick.tumblr.com/post/627803348223000576/august-day-29-tattoo-parlor)   
[Twitter](https://twitter.com/The_Vixen13/status/1299751662773563394?s=20)


	30. Magic (but Modern) - TEFC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morwen/Telemain from The Enchanted Forest Chronicles requested by Kat.

Telemain is a stage magician who has learned every magic act in the book. However, he uses real magic to accomplish all of them while making them  _ look _ like normal tricks. It’s the most fun he’s ever had at a job. He explains the process to his fellow magic using friends in ways like, "You see, the card is up my sleeve, which makes people think it was slight of hand, but I teleported the card up my sleeve, as having it up my sleeve in the first place is useless towards executing the actual trick." His friends struggle to see the appeal, but they support him.

Going on tour is the worst, however, since he occasionally runs out of materials needed for casting or a magical item he has breaks. Since he is unable to shop at his regular locations, he must find a magic shop in whatever unfamiliar city he’s in. This isn’t easy. Most shops are for selling cheap magic trick sets to children or places where non-magical Wiccans shop for powerless crystals. Some shop owners have a separate room for the real stuff, but most are unaware of the magical world, and Telemain is not quite as tactful as he should be when asking shopkeepers for “the stuff worth buying.”

One such instance finds him in a cluttered shop full of cats run by a short woman named Morwen. Telemain looks over all the items in the store with an upturned nose, doing his best to indicate that he was a true magic user that knew what he was doing. No such luck. He only succeeded in earning a stinkeye from Morwen, which confirmed to him that she was uneducated on magic in any form. He continued to look around, desperately hoping to find a single  _ real _ item that was perchance accidentally acquired so he could purchase it.

Tired of his wandering, Morwen announced that her crystals were all of fine quality and not made of glass and could he please stop making that face, it’s upsetting the cats. Offended, Telemain proceeds to explain to Morwen how useless her collection of crystals were and that they may as well have been made of glass for all they accomplish.

They proceed to argue with one another for thirty solid minutes before Jasper Darligton Higgins IV, one of Morwen’s cats, interrupts them to clarify that they are both magic users and the argument is pointless. The other cats had only found the misunderstanding entertaining to watch for the first ten minutes. The second ten minutes they were bored. The third, they were annoyed. Could the humans please move on?

From there, the two agree that their cover for acting non-magical is quite effective and proceed to the back room to discuss business. Telemain is quite impressed with Morwen’s collection, but is less impressed with Morwen’s reluctance to barter. They exchange information when it becomes clear that Morwen has connections in high places, is friends with the King of Dragons, in fact, and can procure anything Telemain could possibly want.

“I ship everything USPS. It is quite reliable,” Morwen notes.

Eventually, they become friends and Morwen agrees to attend one of Telemain’s shows, and she is quite interested in Telemain’s long-winded ramblings of how exactly he performs his tricks. He tells her all this over dinner that night, of course. It takes nearly a year of texting daily, weekly calls, frequent visits, and long-distance movie nights before it occurs to either of them that they’re dating. Aunt Ophelia, another of Morwen’s cats, suggests they start ending their date nights with a kiss. The other cats agree. Morwen doesn’t argue with their logic, and neither does Telemain.

[Tumblr](https://thatvixenchick.tumblr.com/post/627933476719624192/august-day-30-magic-but-modern)   
[Twitter](https://twitter.com/The_Vixen13/status/1300272153363963909?s=20)


	31. Combine: Flower Shop, Vampire, Crime - Spideypool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spideypool from Marvel

Peter was desperate for a job. Strapped for cash and on the verge of being booted from his apartment, he was applying to anything he could find. In the subway, he overheard someone being told there was a job opportunity at some flower shop. Peter was not above applying for the same thing, so he rushed over to prove himself a worthwhile employee. The shop was an odd little place with no windows and hours only at night. Peter was undeterred. He found the manager and bombarded the man with an interview.

Wade wasn’t sure what to do about this innocent guy standing in the shop, explaining how hardworking he was. He not only rambled about how he understood that flower shops required a lot of lifting and he was stronger than he looked, but he also sheepishly explained how he knew there was “an opening” for the store. There were a few problems here.

One, Wade was part of a crime organization. Specifically, part of the disposal side. People sent to him for jobs thought they were going to get some special mission for the group to fix whatever they fucked up. Instead, Wade killed them and disposed of the body.

Which leads into problem two, Wade was a vampire. He kept the bodies sent to him in a cooler until he drained them dry and proceeded to mulch them into plant food. And problem three follows that Wade can’t be having innocent Peter coming across the cooler and the plant food.

But problem four was that Wade was lonely, and Peter was kinda cute, and maybe if the boss doesn’t find out…

So now Peter worked at the strange flower shop that specialized in being open at night and saw little in the way of customers and had no windows. Still, Peter was dedicated, determined to keep this job that paid a little too well. He kept everything clean as could be and helped load deliveries.

A few months in, Peter made his first delivery and was mildly concerned that the building he’d gone to was being threatened by thugs. So, of course, he went back as Spider-man, tracked down the criminals, and webbed them up for the police. This wasn’t the only time he had to do this, but he didn’t really notice a correlation. Possibly because as Spider-man, he was used to seeking out and finding an inordinately high amount of crime.

Meanwhile, Wade was desperately trying to keep his unapproved employee off the big boss’s radar, keep his criminal work hidden, not reveal himself as a blood drinker, AND try to figure out why Spider-man was stalking Peter. Life sure was complicated.

[Tumblr](https://thatvixenchick.tumblr.com/post/627972974365016064/august-day-31-combo-flower-shop-vampire)   
[Twitter](https://twitter.com/The_Vixen13/status/1300430185263697920?s=20)

**Author's Note:**

> http://thatvixenchick.tumblr.com  
> https://twitter.com/The_Vixen13 (nsfw)


End file.
